Egypt Forever
by Queen of the Damned2
Summary: This story is set in the time of the Pharaoh 3,000 years ago. It is about 4 warrior sisters named Anak-su-ha-me, Nafatiri, Akeyana, and Teania, who have to deal with Love, Hate, Lies, Death, Family, Friends and Enimies while trying to maintain their own l
1. Prologue

__

There were 4 warrior sisters named Anak-su-ha-me, Nafatiri, Akeyana, and Teania. The 4 warrior sisters were born and raised in Atlantia. It was a big place with a lot of people there. Their mother Asuka-nachiko was a good fighter just like the other warrior sisters. Their father Rakanian was the leader of their city and very abusive to his children. Anak-su-ha-me is the oldest and the guardian of the magic stone, Nafatiri is the second oldest, Akeyana is in the middle and Teania is the youngest. The Atlantian's never got along with the people of Kuruelna because they called their village devil city, because the Atlantian's mainly consulted with magic. They have always been using magic for centuries. then it started getting worse, The Kuruelnians wanted their magic so they broke in one night and attacked. A lot of people were killed but Asuka-nachiko and other warriors did the best they could to protect the city. They took the precious magic stone which enabled people to use magic. The Atlantian's swore they would get it back and burn Kuruelna to the ground.

one of the people Atlantia my village was an ishtar clan member and he told me that I will protect this village along with my four sisters, he told said to me that "I believe in you that you will lead our villagers to victory when we battle against the Kuruelnians". He also said that if we don't hurry the our magic stone will make them even stronger and possibly undefeatable. 

Sometime later the Atlantian's waited until dark to attack but didn't realize that the Kuruelnians already knew they were attacking at night. So the battle raged on and it was fire everywhere The sisters guarded each other as they recovered the magic stone. The Atlantian's won the battle and regained their magic stone. Then after peace settled in the city a tragic accident occurred. The father was angry at Anak-su-ha-me because she was supposed to guard the magic stone and he took a metal bar and beat Anak-su-ha-me with it. Akeyana saw that her sister was in danger and grabbed the metal bar from her father and they both started fighting, then the mother jumped in and tried to stop it but got hit in the process. Akeyana was in so much pain that she stabbed her father and killed him. Their mother cried and told the 4 girls to leave the city immediately and they left.

As the sisters were traveling to King Akunumkanon's city, Akeyana cried all the way their realizing that she killed her father but, was only trying to help her sister. When they arrived they stayed with their friend Yochiko, she was informed about the tragedy and tried to cheer up Akeyana. Yochiko was not an Atlantian but she was still a friend of theirs. She Then, told the 4 warriors sisters about the Pharaoh's twentieth birthday and the warriors decided that they would disguise themselves as princesses from another kingdom and perform for the Pharaoh at his party. 

Asuka-nachiko covered up their fathers death by saying a Kuruelnian survivor did it, but she knew that in a way her husband deserved it because he always abused their daughters and sometimes their mother. But then again he did not deserve it, still the mother did forgive her daughter.


	2. Egypt Forever chapter 1

__

Akeyana: ( what could she be up to, I better be on guard)

Teania: Be careful Akeyana

Akeyana: Alright Teania. WELL Anak-su-ha-me I'm ready for you.

Anak-su-ha-me: Good then I shall summon my ultimate Ka come forth RED EYES BLACK DRAGON

Akeyana: WHAT it can't be. ( if she plans to use her Ka on me then I am forced to do the same, but I don't want to hurt her)

Anak-su-ha-me: Well what are you waiting for Akeyana, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON attack her and knock her beneath the ground HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Akeyana: I don't think so. I will summon Timaeus. You will feel my wrath. 

Anak-su-ha-me: I will destroy you!!!!

Priest Shdah: Shouldn't we stop this?

Priest Seto: No, let them continue.

Priest Karim: Someone might not make it out of this battle alive.

Shimon: As long as the people do not get hurt they can continue.

Pharaoh: ( looking puzzled) I am looking forward to seeing how this will turn out.

Anak-su-ha-me: I will defeat her and win the pharaohs heart, and also his kingdom will be mine. Attack me then if your not a coward.

Akeyana: Fine, Timaeus come forth. 

Timaeus attacks and destroys her Red Eyes Black Dragon and knocks Anak-su-ha-me onto the floor. She is bloody from head to toe in excruciating pain.

Akeyana: ( starts to cry) what have I done.

Teania: Is she going to be okay?

Nafatiri: I think she deserves that.

Teania: NAFATIRI, she is our sister how could you say something like that.

Nafatiri: Don't you see Teania, Anak-su-na-me was trying to kill her she could have died to you know. Anak-su-na-me was the one who pulled out the monster to try and gain an advantage over Akeyana but, she stopped her.

Teania: (sighs) I know.

Shimon: well done ladies.

the people clap and cheer for Akeyana in amazement of what they have just witnessed. Two of the Pharaohs servants take Anak-su-ha-me to get her cleaned up.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( this is not over)

Priest Ishizu: I don't understand, How can she summon such a powerful mysterious dragon.

Priest Aknadean: ( Hmmm) very interesting.

Shimon: Outstanding performance. Our last two finalist Teania and Akeyana will now battle.

Akeyana: ready Teania?

Teania: yes, I'm not holding anything back from you.

Akeyana: I hope you won't.

The two sisters enter the battle field smiling at one another.

Pharaoh: begin.


	3. Egypt Forever chapter 2

__

The two sisters begin battling and with both of their superior skills this battle will turn out good. The Pharaoh sat back on his throne in suspense and puzzled about Akeyana's mysterious ways.

Priest Mahado: I'll be glad when we find out who our new Queen is. The Pharaoh seems lonely to me.

Priest Aknadean: I agree.

Priest Seto: The Pharaoh is not lonely, he has a whole kingdom to rule and 6 Priests there is no need to be lonely. 

The battle still rages on until Akeyana gets stabbed in the arm and the people are screaming and cheering, it was like a mad house inside the palace.

Teania: ( stops fighting) Are you okay sister?

Akeyana: Forget about it lets just continue.

Teania: But your hurt.

Akeyana: One little scar can't stop me from going. remember when our mother was fighting?

Teania: Yes.

Akeyana: She told me when your fighting to obtain something, or for someone you love, you just have to keep going until you've got it.

Teania: I understand now.

As the girls smiled they went back into their battle positions and resumed fighting. The crowd still cheered on. They fought for a while when suddenly Teania fell to the floor. The Pharaoh, Shimon, and the six Priest are all applauding along with the people.

Person from crowd: Lets here it for Akeyana the Pharaohs new bride.

The peoples cheer got even louder then they all ran over the guards to hug Akeyana. Teania managed to pull her before the crowd bum rushed her. 

Priest Seto: Hurry and get more guards out here!!!

Priest Mahado: Yes, Priest Seto.

After the guards finally calmed the people down, the feast was about to begin. Teania went to one of the Pharaohs servants to see if they could help Akeyana.

Teania: That was close.

Akeyana: Thanks for helping me out I could have gotten crushed by all those people.

Teania: I'm glad I could help you, As soon as I get you some help, I'm going to check on Nafatiri and Anak-su-ha-me.

Akeyana: Okay.

Teania: Excuse me miss could I leave her here with you?

servant 1: Yes, we will take care of her wounds.

Teania: Thank you.

Meanwhile......

Nafatiri: Oh my what joyous news I have just heard.

Anak-su-ha-me: What is it?

Nafatiri: Akeyana Is the Pharaohs new bride.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( in complete outrage) I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS THAT GIRL IS THE PHARAOHS NEW BRIDE?

Nafatiri: Yes, you should be happy for her.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( in a suspicious tone) Your right I should be happy for her. ( I will come up with a plan to take her off the throne and kill her so that I may become the new Queen.)

Nafatiri: Yes you should be happy for her. I know I'm happy. I am about to go see Akeyana and Teania right now, want to come?

Anak-su-ha-me: no thanks.

Nafatiri: Come on you should stop being selfish and congratulate your sister.

Anak-su-ha-me: Fine. ( Akeyana doesn't know what she is getting herself into, but this marriage will not happen)


	4. Egypt Forever chapter 3

__

The two sisters begin battling and with both of their superior skills this battle will turn out good. The Pharaoh sat back on his throne in suspense and puzzled about Akeyana's mysterious ways.

Priest Mahado: I'll be glad when we find out who our new Queen is. The Pharaoh seems lonely to me.

Priest Aknadean: I agree.

Priest Seto: The Pharaoh is not lonely, he has a whole kingdom to rule and 6 Priests there is no need to be lonely. 

The battle still rages on until Akeyana gets stabbed in the arm and the people are screaming and cheering, it was like a mad house inside the palace.

Teania: ( stops fighting) Are you okay sister?

Akeyana: Forget about it lets just continue.

Teania: But your hurt.

Akeyana: One little scar can't stop me from going. remember when our mother was fighting?

Teania: Yes.

Akeyana: She told me when your fighting to obtain something, or for someone you love, you just have to keep going until you've got it.

Teania: I understand now.

As the girls smiled they went back into their battle positions and resumed fighting. The crowd still cheered on. They fought for a while when suddenly Teania fell to the floor. The Pharaoh, Shimon, and the six Priest are all applauding along with the people.

Person from crowd: Lets here it for Akeyana the Pharaohs new bride.

The peoples cheer got even louder then they all ran over the guards to hug Akeyana. Teania managed to pull her before the crowd bum rushed her. 

Priest Seto: Hurry and get more guards out here!!!

Priest Mahado: Yes, Priest Seto.

After the guards finally calmed the people down, the feast was about to begin. Teania went to one of the Pharaohs servants to see if they could help Akeyana.

Teania: That was close.

Akeyana: Thanks for helping me out I could have gotten crushed by all those people.

Teania: I'm glad I could help you, As soon as I get you some help, I'm going to check on Nafatiri and Anak-su-ha-me.

Akeyana: Okay.

Teania: Excuse me miss could I leave her here with you?

servant 1: Yes, we will take care of her wounds.

Teania: Thank you.

Meanwhile......

Nafatiri: Oh my what joyous news I have just heard.

Anak-su-ha-me: What is it?

Nafatiri: Akeyana Is the Pharaohs new bride.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( in complete outrage) I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS THAT GIRL IS THE PHARAOHS NEW BRIDE?

Nafatiri: Yes, you should be happy for her.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( in a suspicious tone) Your right I should be happy for her. ( I will come up with a plan to take her off the throne and kill her so that I may become the new Queen.)

Nafatiri: Yes you should be happy for her. I know I'm happy. I am about to go see Akeyana and Teania right now, want to come?

Anak-su-ha-me: no thanks.

Nafatiri: Come on you should stop being selfish and congratulate your sister.

Anak-su-ha-me: Fine. ( Akeyana doesn't know what she is getting herself into, but this marriage will not happen)


	5. Egypt Forever chapter 4

__

Before the feast begins, Shimon will congratulate the new Queen.

Shimon: let us give a round of applause to our warriors. ( everyone claps).

Let us congratulate the pharaohs new soon to be Queen. (everyone claps and cheers) The four girls stand in front of the Pharaoh and bow. As Akeyana takes her golden mask off, the other sisters begin to take their masks off also. ( the people stand and applaud and cheer. whistles can be heard from the men)

The Pharaoh stares erotically at Akeyana. Studying her eyes and her body. He looks at her butt and breasts grinning from ear to ear. She glances at him the quickly turns away. What catches the pharaohs attention is the warrior sign on her back.

As the Pharaoh studies her back he sees the symbols with 4 dragons on their which each of the 4 sisters own.

The sisters sit down and everyone begins eating. After they finish The sisters are crowded by the people who are acknowledging their strengths and beauty. After a while the people went back to their homes. The sisters stand looking around at the throne which has been showered with gifts from The caring people to the Pharaoh.

After the feast the sisters are escorted to their rooms by the servant.

servant 1: may I show you ladies to your rooms?

Four sisters: yes 

As they follow the servant to their rooms Priest Seto walks by staring suspiciously at Akeyana. The girls each have their own room and are settled ready to sleep after all that fighting. All but one sister are in their rooms sleeping. Akeyana decides to go roaming around the Palace. Akeyana sees the garden and all of the lovely flowers that seem to glisten in the pale moonlight. As she sits down looking up at the starry sky the moon makes a reflection of a shadow and Akeyana turns around and sees the Pharaohs tall sexy erotic body behind her. she quickly stands to her feet.

Akeyana: ( bows) hello Prince Yami.

Pharaoh: ( cups her chin and lifts her up) hi. I see you are fascinated by the flowers.

Akeyana: yes very much.

As the pharaoh steps behind her, her heart feels like its going 90 miles a minute and she starts to turn red and shaking constantly. He puts his hands around her waist, and grabs her butt, she quickly jumps back in shock.

Pharaoh: What are you scared of, I won't bite you.

Akeyana: ( blushing) nothing. 

Akeyana: can I ask you something.

Pharaoh: what is it?

Akeyana: are you ready to get married?

Pharaoh: Not really but my priest felt that I should and that it would be best for the people.

Akeyana: did they ever think about that you might want a girlfriend instead of a Queen until your ready to get married?

Pharaoh: I guess not but if the people are pleased I am too.

Akeyana: (sighs) okay.

The Pharaoh stands in front of her staring into her hazel-brown eyes. then they both sit down and begin to talk. He puts his hand on her thy and she begins to shake nervously even more.

Pharaoh: tell me about you and about what these symbols mean on your back.

Akeyana: Well me and my sisters came from Atlantia and ever since the Kuruelnian people tried to steal our magic stone and accused us of being witches we have been enimies and other villages have tried to attack us also to get our magic stone. One day the Kururuelnian army broke into our village, took our stone, and killed a lot of Atlantians. We decided to get our revenge and attack in the night, but it seems they already knew we were attacking at night. Me and my sisters guarded each other as we retrieved the magic stone and defeated the Kuruelnians.

Pharaoh: your city alone defeated those people alone?

Akeyana: No, not really, we did had some help. When your father was in power his priests helped with their millennium items. I respect them for helping us, and we are in their debt. 

Pharaoh: I am sure the Priests were honored to help but, how did you and your sisters get here?

Akeyana: After a tragic accident we left our city and came here.

Pharaoh: What happened?

Akeyana: I really don't want to talk about it.

Pharaoh: Are you sure?

Akeyana: Yes, I'm positive because if I talk about it, I will feel terrible. I try not to let it cloud my mind.

The Pharaoh moved closer to Akeyana and put his arms around her and held her close. Akeyana was shaken a little but continued on talking.

Akeyana: Anyway, what shocked me about defeating those evil Kuruelnian people was that, I was just looking at the burning village and out the corner of my eye I saw a little boy with white hair runnig away. I didn't pay any attention to him I just let it go.

Akeyana: But the surprising thing is that it was none other than the tomb robber himself. bakura.

pharaoh: ( in a shocking tone) What???


	6. Egypt Forever chapter 5

__

Akeyana: Yes I was shocked to later find out it was him.

Pharaoh: How come you let him live?

Akeyana: The man from the ishtar clan saw him too, but he told me to let him live because it is not worth it.

Pharaoh: That was generous of you to let him live even though he did not deserve it.

Akeyana: I know. The people of Kuruelna are the most violent in Egypt they never lost a battle until the people of Atlantia as well as the help of the priest from when your father was in power. My mother was very skeptical about me and my sisters going to war with them because I was very young to her. But I am proud that I made my people happy.

Pharaoh: I'm glad too. but, Whatever happened to your mother and father?

Akeyana: My mother protected our city after my father died, and when she passed away the city started to fall apart. Then I found out that it is now in ruins.

pharaoh: I'm sorry about your mother and father. 

Akeyana: Its okay.

Pharaoh: well it seemed you've had a rough life.

Akeyana: Yeah but, it was some good times. 

Pharaoh: You are beautiful but there is still something mysterious about you. 

Akeyana: What so mysterious about me?

Pharaoh: The fact that you came here and mysteriously caught me by surprise.

Akeyana: Well, you never know what fate can bring upon this corrupt world.

Akeyana lays on the grass looking up at the sky. Akeyana knew she couldn't resist him so she stood up and got closer and started kissing, while taking off his shirt and rubbing all over his big strong and sexy chest. The pharaoh and Akeyana started getting even more intimate with each other as they were laying on the ground. He slowly got on top of her holding her arms up above her head, kissing her neck. She laid their closing her eyes and moaning all through the night as he licked her up, down and every which way, doing it in every position possible. All that tired Akeyana out and When they stopped it was almost sunrise. They both got up and the pharaoh put her on his back and took her to her room. When they arrived he set her down and she went into her room feeling tired as ever gave the Pharaoh gave her a kiss and they left to go to sleep. Teania was just walking by Akeyana's room when she walked past the Pharaoh ( he didn't have a shirt on) and was blushing from head to toe looking at his sexy body trying to keep her cool.

The next day......

As the pharaoh sat on the throne Shimon wondered why he looked so sleepy.

When Akeyana woke up she could hear noise coming from downstairs were the Pharaoh and the Priests were. she came down and saw the Pharaoh on the throne along with the six millennium item holders and a man in chains being held by the guards. He apparently has a monster inside of him and the owner of the millennium key, Priest Shadah sees inside the prisoners heart which draws amazement toward Akeyana. She has seen the millennium items but never knew what they actually could do. Priest Aknadean the millennium eye holder draws it out then the millennium rod holder Priest Seto comes forward to seal the monster inside the stone tablet.

Akeyana: ( looking worried) What is going on?

Akeyana sat and watched. the prisoner was taken to work hard in the hot blazing sun.

priest seito: Priest Mahado you know that our purpose is to protect the pharaoh and the cemetery.

Priest Mahado: Yes?

Priest Seto: Why do you put weak guards to protect his cemetery?

Priest Mahado: I feel that the guards did the best they could to stop the thief. His power is much stronger than the guards.

Priest Seto: Your duty as a Priest should be revoked. Everything you do turns out disastrous.

Priest Mahado: You should just worry about your own duties at least my job is done correctly and people do not have to suffer in the process, this just shows how arrogant you really are.

Priest Seto: ( laughing) You really are pathetic. I don't think you should hold onto that millennium ring.

Priest Mahado: This millennium item is perfectly safe with me and I wouldn't be so quick to call someone pathetic if I were you. All you do is get punished because of the bad judgments you make.

Shimon: Please discontinue this silly argument both of you are good Priest.

Suddenly Priest Ishizu the holder of the millennium necklace was starting to feel a dark shadow approaching the palace. just then a man with white hair, a lot of treasures and a body walked in with a devilish smile on his face. He introduced himself as Bakura the greatest tomb robber there ever was. He stole treasures from the previous Pharaohs tomb.


	7. Egypt Forever chapter 6

__

Shimon: (in shock and anger) ( How could he have passed all the traps and tests that were put in the tomb)

Akeyana: That is the same little boy with white hair from Kuruelna. I must go tell my sisters about this.

Akeyana runs quickly to tell her sisters but, what she doesn't know is that the thief sees her and knows who she is and plans to get his revenge.

Akeyana: Girls I have to tell you something.

Three Sisters: What?

Akeyana: Bakura is downstairs right know challenging the Priest and Pharaoh to a duel so he can take their millennium items.

Three Sisters: WHAT!!!!

They quickly hurry downstairs and see Bakura the only survivor of Kuruelna.

Nafatiri: what should we do?

Teania: Stop him from hurting the Pharaoh and Priests.

Four Sisters: Lets go.

They go down the stairs and stand behind Bakura who turns around and just laughs at them but then Teania, Nafatiri, and Anak-su-ha-me begin attacking him and he throws them around like their toys. Akeyana stares the thief straight in the eye.

Bakura: nice to see you again.

Akeyana: I should have killed you.

Bakura grabs her around the waist.

Bakura: you can't say hi to an old friend.

Priest Seto: (angered) Get your hands off her filthy thief.

Pharaoh: Akeyana take your sisters and let the Priests handle this. 

Akeyana quickly runs out with her and goes somewhere else to watch the battle.

Pharaoh: (outraged) Bakura I will not let you come in here and disrespect me and my Priests.

Bakura: I have come for the millennium items.

Priest Aknadean: The millennium item possessors had to be ascetics who have received good sense and practice. the selected persons were the 6 Priests and the Pharaoh who was under the name of God.

Bakura: I don't care nor do I give a damn. I challenge you all to attack me NOW.

Shimon: It is impossible for one person to stand against the pharaoh and 6 priests. There is a "Ba" that is an eternal spirit in human mind. It could create good or dark the "Ka" depended on his mind.

Everyone believed that the Ka of Bakura was surely a dark mind. All the millennium items could sense it. He was determined to get the millennium items from them, for revenge of what they did to him. Priest Shadah used the millennium key to see through to his heart and found such a powerful serpent like creature. It was so powerful the tablet couldn't seal it. Then the Ka came out looking like a half serpent human body in white form as a God. Surprisingly it wasn't evil it was a good Ka called Diabound. This shocked everyone. They thought how could an evil person have a good Ka.

Priest Seto used his millennium rod to seal the creature in the tablet but it was to powerful and it broke the tablet.

Priest Seto: Pharaoh, I would like to show the real power of my millennium rod and face Bakura alone.

just then he casts a spell to summon a monster from the tablet

At the west of the Pharaoh's palace, there was a holy cathedral called Veju. many monsters sealed in tablets were kept there as well as Gods. The millennium rod was able to summon those monsters. then a Ka Garles Dragon was summoned from the Veju cathedral to the Pharaohs palace in the tablet.

Priest Seto: I shall defeat your Diabound with my powerful monster, besides your Ba is to weak for you to use your own Ka. the Ka of these prisoners will be more than enough to defeat Diabound.

As the battle raged on Garles Dragon was prevailing at first then Diabound disappeared. the creature seemed not to go back into Bakura's mind.

Bakura: Diabound has a special effect it can receive the power from the owners mind since I am a thief Diabound is free to go through any walls.

Diabound moved into the Garles Dragon tablet and destroyed it. If the tablet was destroyed the monster would also disappear. Garles Dragon vanished.

Bakura: I challenge you Pharaoh come if you are not a coward. 


	8. Egypt Forever chapter 7

__

Bakura: Come forth Pharaoh I challenge you to a duel. If I lose I will sacrifice my heart but if you lose you give me your life and the 7 millennium items.

Akeyana watches distressingly with her sisters worried about the Pharaoh and his Priests, knowing what Bakura is capable of. 

Pharaoh: What is the reason for this Bakura?

Bakura: Why don't you ask the mummy that I took out of the previous Pharaohs cemetery.

This mummy Bakura had was of Pharaoh Yami's father King Aknumkanon. The Pharaoh was shocked and very pissed off. 

Priest Aknadean: King Aknumkanon was a great man. He brought peace to the people, and he ruled his kingdom for over 40 years.

Bakura: I refuse to believe he created the millennium items to seal evil. the 7 millennium items also sealed a shadow power. At my village Kuruelna which at present was in ruins, there was a holy tablet sealing a great evil, which is Hades. After taking the 7 millennium items back there, that person could posse a powerful shadow power which is Soknegrophades, of Hades. Pharaoh Aknumkanon might need this power, thus he created the millennium items. 

The Pharaoh could not stand Bakura's torture anymore.

Pharaoh: (stands up) Shut up and do not ever touch my father again.

The other priest continued to duel. They summoned their own Ka from the Veju cathedral.

Shimon: I knew your father well, Pharaoh Aknumkanon was always a righteous man.

The Pharaoh barely remembered his memory about his father. then he walked through the battle field while the Priest's and Bakura were dueling and retrieved his fathers body.

Pharaoh: Bakura I accept your challenge for I will surely destroy you.

The Pharaoh carries his fathers body out of the battle field totally disgusted of Bakura's actions. He surely wasn't going to forgive him. Just then Bakura changed Diabound's target toward the Pharaoh and Priest Seto used his Ka Minotaurus to obstruct it. Then Priest Mahado used his Ka Little Wizard to seal Diabounds movement.

Pharaoh: ( could my father have really created the millennium items. How could they bring peace to such a corrupt world.) 

Suddenly the Pharaoh heard a voice and he said "Justice is in the name of God".

As the battle continued the Ka's power of each priest was decreasing. This worried Akeyana even more because she knew all she could do was stand there and watch, because she didn't want to interfere and get someone hurt. 

Akeyana: ( could it be my fault this is happening, when we defeated the people of Kuruelna something told me to let the little boy with white hair go but it turns out that little boy is more powerful than I thought. I feel he will be the downfall of the Pharaohs kingdom)

as she stood up and slowly walked away towards the exit to the palace. her sisters were worried about her. 

Nafatiri: Where are you going?

Akeyana: I need some air that's all.

Teania: You shouldn't leave the palace. The Pharaoh might be worried.

Akeyana: I'll be fine.

Teania: Okay.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( hmmm, maybe I could use this thief that the Priests are fighting to my advantage. I should have been the Pharaohs new bride but all that is about to change. bakura is doing all the work for me but all I have to do is wait patiently until the time comes for me to take action against my sisters especially Akeyana ( laughs to herself) this is perfect.)

Priests Seto told the others to attack Diabound while it was sealed. Then Priest Aknadean used his Ka Gradius and Priest Ishizu used her Ka the Spirit Superior to attack Diabound. Although everyone tried to attack the sealed Diabound it still remained untouched. finally the Pharaoh presented himself to have a battle with Bakura. He believed in his fathers word and proceeded. Using the millennium puzzle he summoned a God from the Veju cathedral then the God of justice Obelisk appeared on the battle field. 

I HAVE A REQUEST FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE OUT THERE:

PLEASE READ MY STORY EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I GUARANTEE YOU WILL LIKE IT AS IT GETS TOWARD THE END.

__


	9. Egypt Forever chapter 8

__

This amazed Bakura and the 3 sisters when the Pharaoh summoned Obelisk. He never thought that Pharaoh Yami would be the chosen Pharaoh who had Gods as his servants. The Pharaoh believed in his fathers words, which was " Justice is in the name of God". The Priest were also astonished especially Priest Seto. 

Meanwhile....

As Akeyana was walking she was thinking long and hard about the battle between the Atlantians and the Kuruelnians. 

Akeyana: ( How could I be so generous. I let a Kuruelnian live because I thought it was the right thing to do. I could kill my own father but, I don't have the heart to kill an enemy. I don't understand, what has come over me maybe I should just leave this place but I can't. The Pharaoh will be very angry If I were to run away.)

Akeyana then walked to her friend Yochiko's house. She then arrived at Yochiko's house....

Yochiko: Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Why do you look so down.

Akeyana: While I was in the palace the thief Bakura came in challenging the Pharaoh and his Priests to a duel. 

Yochiko: Isn't that the same little boy you let stay alive when you battled the Kuruelnians?

Akeyana: Yes.

Yochiko: I think I know what's wrong. You killed your father to save your sisters life but you couldn't kill Bakura.

Akeyana: Exactly.

Yochiko: You feel partly responsible for Bakura going crazy like this.

Akeyana: Yeah.

Yochiko: Well you shouldn't. I am sure their is some reason Bakura is this way, maybe he encountered something that made him like he is.

Akeyana: I still feel it is my fault.

Yochiko: Well if your father did kill Anak-su-ha-me you probably would have killed him anyway. But you should just think about it this way, You were saving your sisters life and your mothers for that matter and Bakura is probably possessed by some evil and wants to get the millennium items. It is not to late to destroy him and save this kingdom from the darkness.

Akeyana: You know your right. That's what I am going to do, protect the Pharaoh and kill Bakura at any costs. Thanks Yochiko you are truly a good friend.

Yochiko: Anytime you need me I'll be there. You just make sure to be careful and protect your sisters.

Akeyana: Alright see you later.

Yochiko: Bye.

Back to the battle...

Shimon realized that the intention of King Akunamkanon was already passed to the successor. Within the Veju cathedral there were 3 tablets of 3 legendary servants. The servant of the palace Obelisk, the servant of the sun Ra and the dragon servant Osiris. Only the chosen Pharaoh could remember those names. That Pharaoh is Yami. 

Bakura: ( in a evil tone) You should be careful how you use those millennium items.

The power of the millennium items existed in humans mind. Those people could use those powers for justice, they might be brought for evil or a shadow world. Having these powers might bring his kingdom peace and prosperity, However who could make assurance that those powers came from justice not evil. They failed to realize the territory of evil and justice in human minds.

Bakura: Pharaoh, you seem so confident and sure but, have you ever thought that one day your so called loyal servants could betray you?

Priest Aknadean: All of our priest are loyal servants to the Pharaoh.

Bakura: (Hmph) I also have a justice and that is to defeat all of you and I will be the one who control's the Shadow power.

Pharaoh: ( completely pissed off) I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAKURA!!!!!

Bakura: DIABOUND ATTACK OBELISK.

His attack seemed not to have any affect on the great God.

Pharaoh: Your so called justice is very weak, Now Obelisk Attack Diabound with GOD HAND CRUSHER.

This was the first time Bakura lost a lot of power. Then Bakura decided to back down.

Bakura: I already know the power of God and I will come back to defeat you and get my revenge. Don't think I forgot about your Akeyana. Her time will end along with yours Pharaoh.

Bakura used a special effect to disappear into the wall with Diabound. Outside Bakura was looking from the hill knowing the kingdom will end soon.

Akeyana returned to the palace feeling better, but still couldn't understand why she all of a sudden felt a strong paining feeling inside of her. The Pharaoh was standing on a terrace of the palace and staring into the sky. Akeyana just stared not wanting to bother him because he is probably lost in his thoughts. 

Shimon: Your father's corpse has been reburied after the ceremony.

Priest Mahado: Pharaoh, may I ask to adjust the safety of the previous Pharaohs cemetery?

Pharaoh: (in a calm tone) Yes, but just be careful with my father

Shimon: Priest Mahado you must remember that the millennium items were created to bring peace to the kingdom, the Pharaoh trusts his Priests to use their power, so they will not betray him.

The Pharaoh still lost in thought about his fight with Bakura, determined to defeat him and grant his fathers wish. Akeyana couldn't watch him like this anymore so she walked over to him to cheer him up.

Akeyana: Are you alright?

Pharaoh: I'm fine.

Walks next to him and holds his hand.

Akeyana: Do you want to tell me what's really wrong?

Pharaoh: I'm fine really

Akeyana: I know your still angry and I know Bakura will keep on doing bad things until your kingdom starts to fall apart.

Pharaoh: ( still looking up in the sky) I know and I will be ready to put my life on the line for my people if the time comes.

Akeyana: ( just felt like she was stabbed in the heart) What about me? I don't want you to leave.

Pharaoh: You will be queen and the kingdom will be yours to rule.

Akeyana: What's the point if your not by my side.

Pharaoh: I love you Akeyana but, In order for me to fulfill my fathers wish I have to do whatever it takes even if that means putting my life on the line. (starts getting emotional) You may not understand very well now but I would hate to think what would happen if you were not in my life. This is hard for me because I know my father created the items for good not evil. What is a kingdom without a strong leader that will help his people in every way possible, and also what is a leader without someone he loves by his side. 

Akeyana ( feels somewhat happy) She felt she understood a little bit more now.

Akeyana: well if you do give your life for the people I will be there until the end.

Pharaoh: Thank you

They start passionately kissing each other and Anak-su-ha-me happens to walk by and see them and this angers her even more.

Anak-su-ha-me: I must not react. Now is not the time. I have to wait because I know the Pharaoh will be mine.

Meanwhile inside the Veju shrine...

Priest Aknadean: No one can beat Diabound except, the God of Pharaoh.

Priest Seto: The monsters inside this shrine are to weak to defeat Diabound. One reason for Diabounds great power comes from hate.

Priest Aknadean did not realize how much hate Bakura had if he survived from Kuruelna. Whatever they knew was that they could not give the millennium items to Bakura to destroy this kingdom.

Priest Seto: I must devise a plan to hunt Ka from the people in the city to use them as powerful weapons. Since power comes from hate, I must give people pain to increase the powers.

Priest Aknadean: How could you devise such a non human act on the people. The Pharaoh will not tolerate this.

Priest Seto: I will handle this mission on my own. I will find a Ka with greater power than God.


	10. Egypt Forever chapter 9

__

After the trespassing of the thief Bakura. Pharaoh Akunamkanon was buried back to the cemetery.

At the east of palace, which was a dueling stage. The Priests powered up their monsters and had a duel practice, this helped them to prepare for Bakura. Each person could summon a monster from his own tablet. The six Priests divided into two teams. The first group contained Priests Mahado, Ishizu, and Karim the second group contained Priests Seto, Aknadean, and Shadah. The winner was whose monster could beat all the others. Akeyana and her sisters stood watching the duel as the Pharaoh sat on the throne with Shimon by his side.

The duel begins...

Priest Seto summons Soul Dyasu, Priest Shadah summons Zerua, Priest Mahado summons an Illusive Magician, Priest Ishizu summons Spirit Superia, Priest Aknadean summons Dark Shabud, and Priest Karim summoned a trap monster.

Priest Seto: Soul Dyasu attack the Illusive Magician.

Priest Mahado's monster has a trap which seals the monsters movement. Suddenly Priest Aknadean uses his monster to take the spell instead, while it was being destroyed, Priest Ishizu uses her monsters special ability rainbow wall to defend.

Shimon: Priest Mahado's team seems to have good cooperation.

Priest Shadah then activates his monsters ability to destroy rainbow wall. Then Priest Karim uses his trap monster, (which is a spider hidden in the sand) and uses its web to seal Zerua's movement. Then Priest Seto starts attacking his partners monsters and by sacrificing their monsters ( which surprised everyone)by doing so he would increase his monsters power. Then he destroyed all of his opponents monsters. The winner was Priest Seto's group.

Priest Seto: Priest Mahado, your monsters are to weak to protect the

Pharaohs cemetery.

( Akeyana got angry because she couldn't understand why Priest Seto acted so cold heartedly to his fellow priests.)

Priest Karim: I am satisfied with the defeat but I feel we did not have to sacrifice the monsters to win.

Priest Mahado: Priest Seto, Your strength is no greater than mine.

Pharaoh: If you had real strength you wouldn't hurt your partners.

Priest Seto: I don't believe you Pharaoh. 

Priest Seto wanted to see the power of God, by taunting the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: I refuse to use the power of God.

Priest Seto: ( laughing devilish to himself) No other monster than God can defeat my beast.

Priest Seto challenged the Pharaoh and summoned Spirit Dyasu while Pharaoh summoned a tiny monster named Kuribo.

Priest Seto destroyed the tablet before it was summoned. Just then a large amount of Kuribos appeared and sealed Dyasu's sword. Pharaoh seemed displeased with Priest Seto.

Pharaoh: Priest Mahado, I shall assign you to be the head guard that will supervise the Tomb of King Akunamkanon's body. You must be careful of the thief Bakura. 

Shimon: I agree, you should be very cautious while doing so.

Priest Mahado: I have planned a trap for the thief Bakura.

Priest Seto: If you fail again your priest rank might be revoked.

Shimon: The Pharaoh has the authority to make that decision.

Pharaoh: I trust you Mahado.

Priest Seto: Whatever.

Akeyana walks over to the Pharaoh.

Akeyana: You know he has a short chance of making it out alive. With Bakura's God like creature why would you put your most trusted Priest, also your best friend out there knowing he might not make it out alive?

Priest Seto: It is the Pharaoh's decision what to do about this thief situation, you should just mind your business.

Akeyana: I didn't ask you for any comment.

Shimon: Please both of you do not argue like childish children in front of the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh shakes his head in dismay. Akeyana walks off pissed.

Meanwhile...

As Priest Mahado prepares for his plan, his student Mana appears from a jar, she has come to see her great teacher. 

Priest Mahado: You should not play around the palace. 

Shimon: The Pharaoh used to play around and pull his father around everywhere just like that but on the other hand, Priest Mahado I must tell you that your Ka is still weak. It might be fatal to challenge Bakura.

This made Priest Mahado's student, Mana very angry.

Mana: My teacher is a great teacher. He sealed some magic power when he first got his millennium ring 5 years ago.

This made Shimon think. Mana went back to train some more and Shimon walked away still thinking to himself. Akeyana stormed by pissed as ever at Priest Seto.

Priest Mahado: Is something wrong?

Akeyana: Yes, I don't understand how you put up with Priest Seto's nasty little comments. He always acts like he is in charge.

Priest Mahado: You just don't understand him.

Akeyana: I don't understand what I ever did to him.

priest mahado: He is just that way, I pay no attention to him because I know the Pharaoh is in charge and makes the decisions. He is just so selfish.

Akeyana: Yeah but, why would you take such a dangerous mission knowing you could get killed?

Priest Mahado: because I am here to serve the Pharaoh, I care about him. Bakura must be stopped someway.

Akeyana: Well can you have someone else do it, I mean its just not fair and you have always been so nice to me and now I might lose you.

Priest Mahado: ( smiles and holds her in his arms) if you have faith in me maybe I can defeat Bakura, but if I don't make it out alive hold on to this for me ( gives her a necklace and a kiss on the cheek) come with me I want to talk to you some more.

They arrive in the garden.

Priest Mahado: I think you will become a great Queen.

Akeyana: Yes I hope I do.

Priest Mahado: The Pharaoh seems happier with you around.

Akeyana: Yeah, he is just always lost in thought. Its like he is drifting away somewhere.

Priest Mahado: He does have a big responsibility. As a Pharaoh.

Akeyana: I never really get to talk to him that much. When we do talk I tell him more about me but, he doesn't say anything about his life.

Priest Mahado: The Pharaoh has had a good childhood. He is probably just embarrassed to tell you about it.

Akeyana: Yeah.

Priest Mahado: You must always stand by the Pharaoh's side, As his Queen you too have a responsibility. If I do not make it out alive promise me to protect the Pharaoh.

Akeyana: I will always and Forever. 

Priest Mahado leaves to finish preparing for his trap to capture Bakura. Akeyana remains in the garden still thinking to herself about the Pharaoh. 

Meanwhile...

Anak-su-ha-me: ( referring to Akeyana) That no good slut.

Nafatiri: She is just talking to him, don't be a jealous old bag I find Priest Mahado kind of cute.

Anak-su-ha-me: I think your a sick bastard.

Nafatiri: Your just a jealous bastard every time you can't get what you want you have to kill people for it, YOU are the older sister you should watch over your younger siblings and be happy for them. Akeyana did save you from getting your ass whopped by our father. 

Teania: Nafatiri, that was not the right thing to say.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( slaps Nafatiri hard across the face) You would be wise not to mention that ever again.

Nafatiri stands in shock, As Anak-su-ha-me walks off.

Teania: Are you okay?

Nafatiri: Yes. She will learn one day. Akeyana won't be there to save her sorry ass.

Nafatiri leaves and goes back to her room.

Teania: When will this madness end.

Anak-su-ha-me is headed over to tell the Pharaoh.

Teania walks around seeing all these barely dressed girls going somewhere, it makes her wonder if something bad happened.

Teania: what's going on?

Maiden 1: We are going to serve the Pharaoh in his private room.

Maiden 2: Why don't you come too?

Teania: I don't think I should.

Maiden 2: Awww come on I mean seriously who wouldn't want to be pampering a sexy Pharaoh like him. Akeyana is very lucky.

Teania: Alright I'll come.

The Pharaoh is bathing with lots of ladies surrounding him and pampering him.

Anak-su-ha-me sees this and runs to tell Akeyana. She finds her sitting in the garden.

Anak-su-ha-me: Akeyana I must show you something.

Akeyana: What?

Anak-su-ha-me: Well its about the Pharaoh. Just come on and see for yourself.

Akeyana: Fine.

They both walk to the Pharaohs little "private room" and Akeyana stands there with her mouth hanging open. The maidens are cleaning his clothes and massaging him. He has 2 maidens in the tub with him feeding him grapes and one of those maidens is Teania.

Akeyana: ( starts crying ) 

Anak-su-ha-me: ( laughing inside) Oh my God what is going on here? Are you alright Akeyana?


	11. Egypt Forever chapter 10

__

After Akeyana sees the Pharaoh surrounded by all of these lovely maidens she gets offended and starts hitting the walls and throws her wedding ring at him and leaves. Akeyana runs out the Palace crying and knocking over everything in her path. The Pharaoh jumps out the tub with only a towel on and runs after Akeyana.

Pharaoh: Dammit, what have I done. 

He falls to the floor on his knees.

Anak-su-ha-me: ( This is so perfect. Now that Akeyana is gone I can make my move.)

It was already getting dark outside and the Pharaoh sat on the throne not speaking to anyone holding the ring he gave to Akeyana. There where guards still out searching for her and the Priests where also.

Inside Teania's room...

Anak-su-ha-me: I am ashamed. You of all people trying to take the Pharaoh away from Akeyana.

Teania: Just shut the hell up and go away.

Anak-su-ha-me: You just don't know how funny this is. You are so lucky.

Teania got mad and threw her dagger which just missed Anak-su-ha-me's head.

Anak-su-ha-me: You've got really good aim to. That's probably why you were aiming to steal the Pharaoh away from Akeyana.

Teania runs away crying.

Anak-su-ha-me: Could this day get any better.

Meanwhile as the Priests and the Guards are searching for Akeyana....

Priest Mahado: Where could she have gone to?

Priest Ishizu: I don't know?

Priest Aknadean: Well we must keep searching. The Pharaoh will be furious if we return without Akeyana.

Priest Seto: WELL lets get moving.

Akeyana ran to a hut that resides in the desert. An old lady named Jaguar lives their.

At Jaguars House...

Jaguar: Aren't you the Queen?

Akeyana: I was but not anymore.

Jaguar: What happened?

Akeyana: He doesn't love me anymore.

Jaguar: I think he does but tell me what is the real reason.

Akeyana: He was surrounded by a whole bunch of girls that were all over her and one of them was my own sister.

Jaguar: That's terrible. I would never imagine the Pharaoh doing something like that. Your a sweet girl and you deserve to be treated good.

Akeyana: No one loves me. My own sisters go behind my back and betray and my so called husband did to. I don't understand what I could have done to deserve this.

Jaguar: You are what holds your sisters together. You are the strong one, you must return to the palace.

Akeyana: I'm never going back.

Jaguar: You couldn't possibly want to stay out here in this dirty old hut of mine.

Akeyana: Its fine to me.

Jaguar: Well you can stay here as long as you like until your ready to leave.

Akeyana: Thank you.

Jaguar made Akeyana a bed and she slept their until morning. The next day Priest Seto and his troops found Akeyana. 

Priest Seto: Come the Pharaoh has been looking for you.

Akeyana: I don't care I am not going back.

Akeyana then jumps out the window and starts running. Although she is fast she is not fast enough and Priest Seto drags her back to the palace.

At the Palace...

Priest Seto drops Akeyana on the floor in front of the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Will you all please excuse us.

Everyone left except Shimon.

Pharaoh: I know your mad at me but I wasn't doing anything with those girls.

Akeyana: I hate you. If you don't want me here just let me go and you can go fuck all the girls you want.

Pharaoh: Is that what you think I do all day.

Akeyana: Yes, you are a horny mad dog.

Pharaoh: I love you and if I didn't why would I send my Priests and Guards to come searching for you.

Akeyana: I don't love you anymore. If you want to be with some other girl go ahead.

Pharaoh goes over to her, grabs her arms and tells her that he loves her. He kisses her but she doesn't fight back she just holds onto him even tighter.

Akeyana: If I go back to you I know you'll do it again. I try and talk to you but you don't say anything. Then you do this to me.

Pharaoh: I am sorry and I love you so much. I need you by my side. I know things will get harder and you just don't know how much I need you.

Akeyana: You are going to have to do better than that.

The Pharaoh throws Akeyana over his shoulder and takes her to his room. She lets him take her. They arrive in the Pharaoh's chambers and he drops Akeyana on the bed. 

Akeyana: What are you doing?

Pharaoh: I am going to prove to you that I love you and I want you to stay.

He takes off his shirt and gets on top of her and starts kissing her neck. Akeyana just lays there enjoying it.

Meanwhile...

Anak-su-ha-me peek into the door way were Akeyana and the Pharaoh where talking and they found out they are not there.

Nafatiri: Where did they go?

Teania: I think I know come on.

Anak-su-ha-me: This is getting better and better every second.

Teania slaps Anak-su-ha-me in the back of the head.

Teania: Lets go people.

They arrive at the Pharaoh's chambers. They peak into the door and see the Pharaoh on top of her kissing her neck. They just stand there giggling, except for Anak-su-ha-me. Anak-su-ha-me is furious and she walks off back to her room and slams the door. Teania and Nafatiri are laughing at her. They laugh so hard they fall through the door and land on the floor still laughing. The Pharaoh gets off Akeyana and helps them up off the floor.

Akeyana: You guys just ruined it.

Nafatiri: Sorry but we had to laugh.

Teania: Its nice to see you guys talking to each other. I'm really sorry about the thing.

Akeyana: Its okay. Forget about it. Now can you 2 leave so we can finish.

Nafatiri: Its all good we will leave. See you later.

Teania and Nafatiri leave the room still laughing to themselves. The Pharaoh and Akeyana go back to what they where doing. Akeyana pushes him on the bed and jumps on top of him.

The next day...

The Pharaoh and Akeyana where still sleeping because they wore each other out. They woke up still lying in the bed and the sun had just risen.

Pharaoh: You have to stop doing me like that I feel old and tired.

Akeyana: You know you wanted it and plus you are not that old. Your young and horny.

Pharaoh: Yeah I know that but I have ( Akeyana sits on his lap and starts kissing him ) a job to do as a Pharaoh and I get real sleppy after staying up all night having sex with you. I can't even think straight.

Akeyana: Well maybe I am not doing you hard enough.

Pharaoh: Its not that its just that you are doing it too much maybe we need to slow down.

Akeyana: I don't want to.

Pharaoh: We need too. I don't want to have any little children running around here just yet.

Akeyana: ( laughing ) We won't as long as you don't cumm inside of me and you can hold it in we will be fine.

Pharaoh: You are not getting it. We need to slow down because the way you do me its hard to hold it in.

Akeyana: Okay fine we'll stop for a little while.

Pharaoh: Thank you. I am going to get ready. I love you.

Akeyana: I love you to.

As the Pharaoh walks away Akeyana slaps him on the butt. She laughs and gets up to get ready also.

Meanwhile...

It was time for Priest Mahado to go stop Bakura. This battle might be fatal for the Priest Mahado.


	12. Egypt Forever chapter 11

__

The time had come and Priest Mahado had tricked Bakura into going inside a fake cemetery.

Priest Mahado: This shall be your tomb not King Akunamkanon's.

The soldiers sealed the tomb and prepared a blank tablet under Priest Mahado's command. When a image appeared on the tablet it signified that the battle had ended. The loser would be killed and sealed inside the cemetery forever. Akeyana was to late and could not say bye to her friend because the fake tomb was already sealed. She fell down and cried as the soldiers tried to help her to her feet. 

Inside the fake tomb...

Bakura: My goal is to take the millennium ring from you. 

Priest Mahado: You will never get my millennium ring.

Bakura then summoned his powered up Diabound and Priest Mahado summoned up his Illusion Magician.

Bakura: Your Ka may look stronger but my Ka is greater it is 100% released.

Even if Bakura did win the cemetery is sealed and it is impossible for him to escape. But, he intends to use the millennium ring to get out.

Bakura: Snakes of Diabound.

Priest Mahado: Illusion Magician use your great magic.

Diabound disappears from the field and Bakura then realizes that his Ka is stronger, Bakura then uses a trap which puts giant blades on the field, Bakura is standing on a blade and Priest Mahado attacks him but doesn't realize that Diabound is really on the blade. Diabound attacks the Illusion Magician and Priest Mahado. Bakura is greatly pleased that everything is going according to as he expected.

Mahado is still alive and uses his last strength to fuse himself with his Ka and he then, casts a spell and leaves his last message to the Pharaoh.

Priest Mahado: " Pharaoh My Soul Will Serve You Forever"

Then Mahado's body was skewered painfully by the blades and he dies. His spirit went into the Illusion Magician and the Illusion Magician turns into the Black Magician. The Black Magician attacks Bakura with dark magic then Bakura falls into the dark.

Akeyana: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Akeyana falls to her knees crying, as Teania and Nafatiri come to help her up. Anak-su-ha-me watches from her bedroom window not saying a word.

When the sun rose the image of the Black Magician appeared on the tablet. Everyone knows that the Priest Mahado is gone. Akeyana's 2 sisters try to help her out but she just can't believe it. No one saw the millennium ring or Bakura. They figure Bakura will escape and take it with him. 

The Pharaoh then watches Mahados spirit on the tablet and remembers his pledge to be his most honest servant forever. The Pharaoh and the remaining 5 Priests are standing in front of the tablet, Priest Seto checked to see if the millennium ring was there and if Bakura was still alive. The Pharaoh watched Akeyana and walks over slowly to her and holds her in his arms.

Shimon: Priest Ishizu, use your millennium necklace and see where Bakura is.

Priest Ishizu: I see nothing.

Priest Seto: You should have seen how the battle would turn out before it happened.

Priest Ishizu: I cannot predict the future of the millennium items.

Shimon: There are two possible ways. Bakura is already dead or Bakura stole the millennium ring, thus we can't see the future.

Just then Mana comes in to see her teacher, and finds out he is dead, then she cries.

Mana: Teacher sama what happened. Don't leave me.

Priest Seto: Leave your tears in the Nile. We must find Bakura who may be hidden in the village. Pharaoh may I send troops in to capture him?

Pharaoh: Yes, but please do not frighten the villagers. We must capture Bakura quickly.

Pharaoh: Akeyana, I'm sorry about Mahado. 

Akeyana: I know.

Pharaoh: You will be alright, I know Mahado still loves you.

Akeyana: I know.

Pharaoh: I will always remember Priest Mahado. Now is the time to dry your tears and have faith in him. We must find Bakura.

He wipes her tears away and kisses her on the forehead. Akeyana then walks off toward the village to Yochiko's house. Priest Seto and Priest Shadah lead the troops into the village.

Priest Seto: Priest Shadah use your millennium key to seek a great and strong Ka inside people's mind within the village. 

All of the villagers bow to there knees to welcome the Priests. 

Priest Seto: In order to protect Pharaoh we have to sacrifice something.

Man in the Bar: While I was in the desert I saw a white dragon flying in the sky under the sunlight. 

Just then a soldier comes into the bar and brings the man who saw the white dragon out.

Priest Seto: Who are you?

Man in the Bar: I was a prisoner who escaped the desert. 

Priest Shadah uses his millennium key seeing through his mind and finds a dark monster ( a dark clown). Priest Seto believes that it is possible to become a stronger evil thus he tests his idea.

Priest Shadah: His Ka doesn't have much power.

Priest Seto: People imprisoned in the shadow may have greater power. Troops, capture all the thieves and take them to separate underground prisons and we shall test this idea. Whoever dares to resist take them without mercy.

While Priest Shadah performs his work, he can't stand doing this wrong thing.

Priest Shadah: The Pharaoh will not forgive you for doing this.

Priest Seto: Those prisoners are traitors breaking the kingdoms rules. There might be a person like Bakura appearing again, so we should stop it first before it happens.

Prisoner: Using power like that will be punished by God... a white dragon.

Akeyana walks over and hears a lot of noise and sees a white girl with blue eyes and long hair being hit by stones thrown from the villagers.

Villager 1: SHE IS BAD LUCK TO THE TOWN!!! 

Villager 2: All because you came here the troops started capturing people.

Villager 3: She will bring catastrophe to the city.

Due to the fact she has different eye and skin color than the native people. She is treated unfairly by the villagers.

Blues eyes white girl or BEG: Please I need water then I will leave this city.

A villager throws water on her to chase her out then Akeyana pushes them out the way to help the BEG. Akeyana tries to help her up but she is very weak. The villagers still continue to throw stones.

Villager 3: Don't help that menace!!!!

Akeyana: Are you alright.

BEG: I need water.

Akeyana gets her water.

Akeyana: Are you from Atlantia?

BEG: Yes.

Akeyana: So am I , you must have traveled very far. I will help you.

Just then Priest Seto comes with his troops. Akeyana knows he is up to no good. The Priest Seto gets angry at the villagers because of what they did to the girl just because of her race. He tells his soldiers to get water and take care of her. Then Priest Shadah uses his millennium key and he sees an unfathomed thing in the girls mind. 

priest Shadah: I see a powerful Ka inside this girl in the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

The Priest Seto is surprised when he realizes that there is a powerful Ka in the form of a white dragon sealed within this girls mind.

Priest Seto: ( If I can take this Ka out it will be a great power to the kingdom.)

Soldier 1: That girl is very weak.

Akeyana: ( I have to save her or Priest Seto will take the Ka right out of her without realizing that she is a human being also.)

Soldier 2: We should take her back to the palace and provide her with food and medicine.

Priest Seto: Yes, but we must have some soldiers stay in the town just in case the thief Bakura comes out.

Akeyana follows the soldiers to were they are taking the Blue eyes white girl.

Inside the palace....

Priest Seto and Priest Shadah have come to give their report to the Pharaoh.

Priest Seto: I have not found any trace of the thief Bakura. However, I left soldiers around the city to watch over in case he is alive.

Priest Shadah and Priest Aknadean know that Priest Seto did not report everything. The Pharaoh feels a bad sign coming from his millennium puzzle.

meanwhile, In the village at the Bar...

The thief Bakura is starving and comes into the bar and gives the owner a gold ornament for food. While he is having his meal a group of thieves surround him to take his gold. Then the thief Bakura chants a spell and all of the people in the bar disappear. Bakura is very pleased using the millennium rings great power and is going to get revenge on the Pharaoh.

The second tragedy is coming soon... 


	13. Egypt Forever chapter 12

__

During the night in Veju Shrine...

Priest Seto: It seems I have performed much better than expected. A group of prisoners that are supposed to have a great Ka inside them, were arrested and taken to a secret place were the Pharaoh can't get in.

Priest Aknadean: Release those people. The fear of those people will be the source of a shadow power.

Priest Seto: They are facing fear of possible kingdom destruction. Thus I had to find a Ka more powerful than God and I have. The girl with this Ka inside of her is having a rest now but, as soon as she gets up I will find a way to create a greater Ka and take the Ka out of her. For this purpose the prisoners are a great experiment. I will show the Pharaoh a white dragon when the time comes. 

Then Priest Seto leaves the shrine.

Priest Aknadean: I fear for my son that he is going to make a big mistake.

Meanwhile...

Akeyana found out were the blue eyes white girl is and puts on her gold mask and brings her two daggers with her in case there is trouble. Akeyana goes into the room, sits down and watches the girl.

Akeyana: I can't let Priest Seto use people like they are nothing. I will find a way to save you.

Meanwhile, In front of the palace...

The thief Bakura is preparing for his second attack. The increase of guards hardly has any effect on him. He then uses his special ability of Diabound and the millennium ring to trespass through the palace easily. He knows he failed trying to attack the 6 priests and Pharaoh all at once but he is changing his plan this time. His second target is Priest Aknadean in the Veju shrine. 

Inside the Veju shrine...

Bakura pays a visit to the Priest Aknadean.

Priest Aknadean sees Bakura and is amazed at him wearing Priest Mahado's millennium ring. 

Bakura: This is my award for killing the Priest at King Akunumkanon's cemetery. Whatever I much more desire is collecting all millennium items. 

Priest Akunadean: I will not allow you to do that, I will use my power and summon a Ka from the tablet within the shrine.

Bakura's Ka has higher speed so it will be more difficult to keep up with Diabound. Diabound of Bakura had destroyed the tablet before the Ka was summoned. Then, Bakura uses power of his millennium ring strongly attacking the Priest Akunadean. He is offering the choice to the Priest if he doesn't desire to live.

Meanwhile, in the tower were the BEG is kept...

Akeyana hears footsteps and hides under the bed. The Priest Seto captures the girl with White Dragon's Ka in the separate tower. He is waiting for asking when she has already got up. Also, he must get her Ka, the white dragon, though he doesn't feel right by sacrificing the innocent girl. Akeyana comes out from under the bed prepared to attack Priest Seto.

Akeyana: If you touch her you'll regret it.

Priest Seto: ( looking confused) What are you doing here Akeyana?

Akeyana takes off her mask.

Akeyana: How did you know it was me?

Priest Seto: because I know your body so well.

Akeyana: Whatever, I am not going to let you use this innocent girl.

Priest Seto: She will be a great help to our kingdom.

Akeyana: She will be a great help for your own selfish needs not our kingdom. I'm not letting you use her unless you fight me first.

Priest Seto: I'm not going to fight you because It is not worth it. You know that you want revenge on Bakura for killing your best friend Priest Mahado. If I use this girl I can accomplish that. I must use this girl's Ka. 

Akeyana: I don't need your help.

Priest Seto: yes you do, if the Pharaoh were to be in a situation were he could die and you are unable to help him, I could use this Ka and destroy Bakura. 

Akeyana: I don't trust you. All those times your argued with me and Priest Mahado. I bet you were plotting with Anak-su-ha-me.

Priest Seto: I am not in your little family affairs, she came to the pharaoh on

her own free will.

Akeyana: I'm still not letting you take the BEG away.

Priest Seto: ( gets closer to Akeyana) I know you want to try and protect everyone yourself but you are the Queen and we are here to protect you and the Pharaoh. I don't know what I feel but I do love this BEG.

Akeyana: ( shocked) How can you love her you don't know who she is.

Priest Seto: I don't understand it either.

Akeyana: fine, I'll let you use her but, if you try anything you will regret it.

Priest Seto: Thank you.

Meanwhile In the palace...

Pharaoh: ( I feel a bad feeling coming from the millennium puzzle.)

Then the soldiers came in to report to the Pharaoh of some bad news.

Soldier 1: Your majesty, we have found many people in the bar killed that could have been caused by Bakura. 

Pharaoh: ( worried) Bakura is coming closer. 

At the same time, the Priest Akunadean is facing against Bakura inside Veju shrine. Having possession of the millennium ring, Bakura can power up himself. Akunadean was attacked by Bakura's Ka and millennium ring and attached into the wall. He tries to use his millennium eye to summon a Ka. However, Bakura can easily destroy it. 

Bakura plans to use Akunadean as his servant by the power of the millennium ring which is able to possess human's minds.

Bakura: Priest Akunadean, you should remember the village Kuruelna from where I was a survivor. The painful sound of people killed has remained until now. This kingdom is going to be destroyed by me and I will become the possessor of the shadow world. 

Akunadean's scream was heard loudly outside of the shrine. 

Pharaoh Yami realizes that Bakura is trespassing into the shrine, thus he hurries to follow him. He tells his soldiers to find Akeyana and bring her back to the palace. The Priest Seto is informed that Priest Akunadean was attacked inside the Veju shrine. His millennium eye was taken out, but Bakura had let him live. 

Bakura takes a horse and rides away with Diabound. In a hurry, Pharaoh Yami summons a Ka which is the Saint Dragon Osiris, gets on his horse and rides following Bakura. At this point he leaves the palace's gate. Akeyana has just been informed that the Pharaoh is out chasing Bakura and gets on a horse and follows him, the guards tried to stop her in the process.

The Second Tragedy is coming soon.


	14. Egypt Forever chapter 13

__

The Pharaoh is riding a horse with his summoned Ka Osiris and chasing Bakura at the same time. Osiris and Diabound are strongly against each other when they arrive at the main yard. Osiris attacks Diabound with Thunder Force, then, Diabound disappears from the field. With it's ability, Diabound is able to hide itself underground and appear again beside Pharaoh Yami who is following behind. 

Diabound prepares to strike the Pharaoh but Osiris comes and releases Thunder Force against it in time. Diabound is being attacked first which makes Bakura change his plans. Pharaoh also realizes that Bakura is going forward into the city. Bakura starts challenging Pharaoh to play a game. Akeyana spots the thief and the Pharaoh and hides somewhere so the Pharaoh will not see her and so she will not get hit by any attacks.

Pharoah Yami is riding his horse and chasing Bakura along the town. At the same time, God of Osiris is flying behind Diabound of Bakura following their owners. Bakura starts challenging the Pharaoh to play a killing game. It is how much the Pharaoh can protect his innocent villagers from Diabound's attack. Then, Diabound of Bakura turns to strike against the village and people from the sky. The Pharaoh decides to let Osiris fly lower instead so it can shield the attack. This is a Bakura's trap, to stop Osiris's movement by letting it be the people's shield. Diabound is flying above Osiris and is preparing to directly attack it. If Osiris is hit like that, it may be killed. Thus, Osiris shoots it's power to the ground to push it up. While being pushed, it is screwing itself and turning it's front forward to Diabound. 

Akeyana knew this would happen one day and plans to retaliate if the Pharaoh is on the verge of death. Then Osiris goes faster to strike against Diabound and drags it into the sky. This is the Pharaoh's plan, to take Diabound away from town and let it fight in the sky field. Bakura realizes that Osiris prevails when it is on the sky because this God can control thunder and sky. The Pharaoh thinks that Diabound is unable to use it's special ability on the sky, thus he orders Osiris to attack Diabound with Thunder Force. Diabound has disappeared into the darkness, Thunder Force passed through it. Pharaoh misjudged the unstoppable God like creature.

Bakura: Diabound can control darkness as well as Osiris can control the sky. It can adapt itself into any circumstance. 

Then the invisible Diabound starts attacking the village again from the darkness. 

Pharaoh: ( gets furious) I will definitely stop this madness.

But, Bakura's real target is Osiris. Then Invisible Diabound moves behind Osiris and strongly attacks from that position. 

Bakura: No one can beat me in a dark field even if it is God.

Diabound of Bakura strongly strikes Osiris from the darkness behind him. Osiris is seriously injured. 

Bakura: I'll offer you a last chance to surrender.

Then the Pharaoh is about to give him the millennium puzzle because there is no possibility for him to beat Diabound anymore ( this is apart of the Pharaoh's plan). Such a great God like Osiris was still defeated. Even though, He can kill it at any time. Akeyana sees this and signals the horse to ride towards Bakura and she jumps onto the horse that Bakura is on which then causes the horse to stand on its hind legs and knock Akeyana hard onto the ground.

Pharaoh: (shocked) What are you doing here Akeyana?

Akeyana: I want to help you, I can't let you die like this.

Pharaoh: Come get on the horse with me.

The pharaoh then helps Akeyana onto the horse. Also, Bakura is following what he heard from a darkness inside the millennium ring which is to gather all 7 millennium items to get a great shadow power. If Pharaoh Yami refuses giving him the millennium puzzle, he will continue killing his villagers. whatever choice Pharaoh Yami makes, Bakura intends to kill him anyway. The Pharaoh Yami doesn't desire any death upon his villagers and also doesn't want to submit the millennium puzzle to Bakura to let the world be in a shadow. Then, he notices that Osiris is still flying on the sky. He plans to lure Diabound out from darkness, thus he takes his millennium puzzle out and pretends that he surrenders to change Bakura's attention. Suddenly, Osiris goes attacking Bakura from his top. 

The Pharaoh wishes that Bakura would let Diabound appear so that he can defend Bakura. However, Osiris stops striking because Bakura knew ahead of time. Also, Diabound appears from underground where Pharaoh Yami is standing and is ready to kill him and Akeyana who is also on the horse with the Pharaoh. 

Bakura: My target is gathering all millennium items and killing the Pharaoh. 

Then, Diabound starts attacking Pharaoh Yami. The Ka of the Priest Seto, Dious, appears to defend him in time, and also cuts Diabound's hand off which makes Bakura stop attacking for a while.

Pharaoh: I want you to go back to the palace.

Akeyana: No, I want to stay with you, I want to be by your side.

Pharaoh: You could get killed out here.

Akeyana: I don't care as long as I'm with you.

The Pharaoh and Akeyana see the Priests and their Ka's arriving. The Priests with their Ka and the troops are coming together at the battle field. Diabound then disappears into darkness in the sky again. 

Priest Seto: ( speaking to the villagers) Do not to be afraid.

The Priests and there Ka's together attack into the dark sky. 

Pharaoh: ( speaking to priests) Everyone protect the villagers and stop Bakura. 

The Ka of the Priest Shadah, is first hit by Diabound from the darkness. 

Bakura: I have never been defeated in darkness. The Nile will be changed into red color with blood of the Priests and the villagers.

Priest Seto, Priest Karim, and Priest Shadah join The Pharaoh, to attack Bakura together. Though the enemy is hiding itself in darkness, everyone must be brave in order to protect the villagers. The Ka of Priest Shadah was first destroyed by Diabound. 

Priest Seto: If we give up, this kingdom will be destroyed by a shadow. 

Priest Shadah: Then we must protect the Pharaoh and the villagers even if it means our lives are at stake.

Also, he lets the troops follow Bakura , take care the villagers and let them go into the palace for safety.

Then Priest Karim presents his idea which is to let himself be a bet in order to draw out Diabound's attack from the darkness. At that time, Dious of Seto can use it's sword to point the location of Diabound. Priest Seto agrees to his idea, so both of them separate themselves to process the plan and let Priest Shadah take care of the Pharaoh and Akeyana. Pharaoh Yami and Akeyana know that he and Osiris hardly have power left. 

Priest Shadah: ( talking to the Pharaoh and Akeyana) Go back to the palace and let the Priests handle this work. Pharaoh your position is like a shining God who can obviate a shadow.

Pharaoh: I am not a God and I don't desire the villagers to be attacked by darkness. 

So, the Pharaoh takes the risk by letting Osiris be a bet instead of Karim's Ka. Osiris moves itself around the Ka of Priest Seto and Priest Karim to protect them in the dark sky. Which is an easy target for Bakura. Then he lets Diabound strongly attack Osiris and makes the Pharaoh and Akeyana ( who has been holding onto the Pharaoh) become seriously injured. At this time, Dious of Seto throws it's Aura Sword to Diabound to point it's position in darkness. However, that Ka isn't Diabound but it is a Ka of which Bakura uses his millennium ring's power to summon from the Veju shrine.

Diabound still remains in darkness and prepares for his next attack. 

Pharaoh Yami: The shining Ra may be able to destroy the shadow but I barely have enough energy to summon it. 

Akeyana: I will help you.

Akeyana gives the Pharaoh half of her power to help Pharaoh Yami so he will be able to summon the God of sun. Ra is appearing from the sky and the shadow is being vanished. Bakura is amazed when Diabound 's appearance is coming out.


	15. Egypt Forever chapter 14

__

The light is shining through the clouds. The darkness is fading away and Diabound is appearing. The Priests are amazed with the third God, Ra, which seems only the Pharaoh can summon. Bakura hadn't expected Ra's advent because Pharaoh shouldn't have enough power left to summon God. That is because Pharaoh inherited power from his future wife's soul. Then Akeyana became unconscious after she gave him pat of her soul. 

Without darkness, Diabound has no place to hide anymore. Diabound starts attacking Ra with the power of Osiris's, Thunder Force. Having the new ability of Diabound, it can use power of which it used to defeat it. Diabound has the ability of Osiris now. Priest Seto powers up his Ka by his soul and sends that power to the Aura Sword of Dious. That aura strikes against Diabound's attack to change the direction of Thunder Force. Then Priest Seto takes his turn for the Pharaoh. 

Ra in form of an the Eternal Bird, Phoenix, strongly attacks Diabound. 

Diabound is being burnt as well as the soul of the thief Bakura. This attack 

results the death of the thief Bakura on his horse. All the villagers and the 

Priests are happy with the great power of Pharaoh returning peace to the 

kingdom. Pharaoh turns back to see Akeyana unconscious on his horse.

The remaining 3 warriors sisters have seen all the action and Anak-su-ha-me gets very jealous while the other sisters mourn over Akeyana. The Pharaoh gets off his horse and carefully pulls Akeyana off holding her in his arms.

Pharaoh: ( Thank you Akeyana.) 

Then the Pharaoh and the Priests head back to the palace as the villagers cheer them along the way.

At the palace...

Priest Aknadean, partially being destroyed by Diabound's attack is sleeping. As he is sleeping he hears a voice calling him from the darkness. His shadow side which has already waken up. Priest Akunadean is facing his shadow body. He was much amazed and frightened when his shadow soul had introduced himself as Zork Necrophedious , a shadow master. Zork then tells Priest Akunadean that he is Priest Akunadean's shadow soul. Surely, Priest Akunadean hardly believes that Zork and him are the same person. 

Zork: Bakura is dead so now it is time for me to express my powers toward the Pharaoh and his Queen, soon this will all come to an end.

Meanwhile, inside the palace...

Anak-su-ha-me: I cannot believe this that low life thief ruined my plans, I should have done this myself but, then again Akeyana could die then the Pharaoh will be needing a new Queen and since I was second place in our battle that we had I know I will surely become Queen, hahahahaha this is working out better than expected.

Teania: How could you say something like that you are a disgrace to the people of Atlantia. Akeyana is like a friend to us she is more than just our sister, we must always protect her and be by her side through thick and thin. you think about yourself so much that if it wasn't for her Bakura would fill this whole world with darkness, and you would have regretted everything you said about her. We made a pact as warriors and we said that we will always protect each other and our village of Atlantia that is what we were destined to do.

Anak-su-ha-me: Don't bore me with your silly friendship speeches I am well aware of all of that. You are the one to talk, since you were fooling around with the Pharaoh behind Akeyana's back.

Teania: I know this already and Akeyana has been generous enough to forgive me which is more than I can say about you.

Nafatiri: Stop it Anak-su-ha-me leave her alone. I hate the way you treat your own sisters. You are the oldest and are supposed to set an example for us. If it was for Akeyana our dad would have probably killed you. 

Teania: Yeah she is right.

Anak-su-ha-me: Screw both of you.

Anak-su-ha-me then storms out of the room, and stops to think about what Nafatiri just said. She shakes her head thinking to herself that it was all just rubbish and not true and just keeps walking on. 

Nafatiri: I am so sick of her ( gets very angered) all she does is think about herself. Akeyana should have let our father beat her to death with that metal bar.

Teania: Nafatiri you shouldn't say that.

Anak-su-ha-me heard Nafatiri's harsh words and walked back over to her and slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor.

Anak-su-ha-me: Stay down there. That is were filthy people like you belong.

Nafatiri got up and pushed Anak-su-ha-me on the ground and they both began to fight. It gets very intense as they both try to kill each other, Teania tries to stop it but knowing she can't she runs and finds some guards so they can stop this deadly fight.

Teania: HELP GUARDS MY SISTERS ARE FIGHTING AND THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER.

Soldier 1: Come we must stop this before someone gets seriously hurt.

Teania got the guards and came back to stop the fight. When they returned Nafatiri laid on the floor, with blood coming out of her mouth and head. Teania knew Anak-su-ha-me killed her.

Soldier 2: We must inform someone quickly.

Teania then throws herself on the floor screaming and crying.

Teania: NOOOOOOOOOO NAFATIRI YOU CAN'T DIE PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD.

One of the guards returns with Priest Ishizu and told her what happened.

Teania: ( crying) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ANAK-SU-HA-ME YOU HAVE KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD JUST TO BE WITH THE PHARAOH. I HATE YOU, YOUR A SELFISH GREEDY BASTARD.

Priest Ishizu: Please calm down Teania, I know you are saddened by your sisters lost but you must be calm.

Teania: My sister is dead.

Anak-su-ha-me: Serves her right.

Priest Ishizu: This incident will not go untouched, as soon as the Pharaoh comes back you will be punished whether it be by his had or by my hands.

Anak-su-ha-me: Well than I challenge you to a battle, your weak monster will not stand a chance against mine.

Priest Ishizu: I accept but if I win you will be banished into the desert for eternity.

Anak-su-ha-me: But, if I win you will not tell the Pharaoh.

Priest Ishizu: Done.

They go to the Dueling Stage and begin their battle. Teania follows behind still in tears.

Anak-su-ha-me: Then let us begin I will summon the all powerful RED EYES BLACK DRAGON.

Priest Ishizu: I will summon Spirit Superia.

Anak-su-ha-me and Priest Ishizu battle fiercely against one another while Teania watches hoping Priest Ishizu prevails and punishes her sister for killing Nafatiri. The battle rages on as the powerful fully charged Spirit Superia attacks the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Priest Ishizu: You cannot defeat me I am more powerful than you.

Anak-su-ha-me: This battle isn't over just yet. I will show you the true power of a warrior.

Priest Ishizu: Well let me show you my power. Spirit Superia attack her Ka and finish her off.

Just then The Spirit Superia delivers a powerful assaulting blow to Anak-su-ha-me and her Red Eyes Black Dragon and they both fall to the floor defeated. Teania is relieved that Priest Ishizu avenged their sisters death but, she was still hurting inside not wanting to tell Akeyana when she came back.

Priest Ishizu: Now Anak-su-ha-me you are banished from this city never to return again unless otherwise and I as well as the soldiers will personally escort you out.

Teania: I will come too.

Anak-su-ha-me: I will not go anywhere until the Pharaoh returns.

Priest Ishizu: You will still be sentenced when he does return.

Priest Ishizu puts her arm around Teania and they walk away. Teania is still crying and in pain. The guards take Nafatiri's body away and put in a sarcophagus and wait until Akeyana returns to bury it.

After a while the Priests and The Pharaoh return to the Palace. The Pharaoh puts Akeyana in his bed and shuts the door. The Pharaoh then sits on his throne, holding his puzzle. He feels something terrible happened while he was gone.

Shimon: My Pharaoh I have some terrible news.

Pharaoh: What is it?

Shimon: Well it seems Anak-su-ha-me and Nafatiri were fighting and Nafatiri is dead.

Pharaoh: Oh my God.

Shimon: Yes it is terrible. I just found out from Priest Ishizu. Just think how Akeyana will feel when she awakens.

Pharaoh: I'll go get her right now.

Shimon: My Lord shouldn't she rest.

Pharaoh: Not now. She needs to come here.

Shimon: ( sighs) As you wish.

Just then Yochiko comes inside the Palace and bows before the Pharaoh.

Yochiko: My Pharaoh I am Akeyana's friend and I have come to see her.

Pharaoh: Then wait here and I shall go get her.

The Pharaoh slowly walks up the stairs with his head down not wanting to tell Akeyana but he knew she had to find out sooner or later. The Pharaoh arrives at his chambers and is hesitant about opening the door but does it anyway. He sits next to Akeyana and kisses her forehead.

Pharaoh: ( sighs ) Akeyana ( starts shaking her) wake up.

Akeyana: Yes....

Pharaoh: I have some bad news.

Akeyana rubs her eyes.

Akeyana: What is it?

Pharaoh: Your sisters Anak-su-ha-me and Nafatiri were fighting.

The Pharaoh holds onto her.

Akeyana: What happened?

Pharaoh: Nafatiri is dead.

Akeyana's eyes widen and she jumps out of the bed and runs downstairs to see her sister Nafatiri. When she gets their Yochiko is waiting for her. 

Akeyana: Where the hell is Nafatiri?

Yochiko: She was put in a sarcophagus and taken to a room.

Akeyana is on the floor hitting the floor, cussing and screaming. Her eyes turn blood shot red. Tears constantly flow down her face. Yochiko comes over to her and gives her a hug.

Akeyana: This is all my fault. I should have never killed my father.

Yochiko: Akeyana hush now it is not your fault.

Teania arrives and runs to Akeyana and gives her a hug. The Pharaoh stands there, shakes his head and walks off.

Shimon: Where are you going my Pharaoh?

Pharaoh: I need to be alone for a while. Hell has taken its toll.


	16. Egypt Forever Chapter 15

__

A ceremony was prepared and Nafatiri was buried inside the Atlantian cemetery plot. After the ceremony Akeyana lied in the bed all day and looked at the ceiling.

Akeyana: ( If my father was alive I wouldn't have to go through this. If my father wasn't abusive Anak-su-ha-me wouldn't act the way she does. I wish my father would have just left me and never come back.)

As for Anak-su-ha-me's punishment for killing Nafatiri, she was banished to the desert for eternity. As Anak-su-ha-me was traveling through the scorching hot desert on the verge of death, she pleaded with Zork Necrophedious and promised to give her soul to him if he let her live. Her wish was granted and she was under his command.

At the Palace...

The Pharaoh goes to his room and finds out Akeyana is not there. It was getting late and he worried that she might have killed herself. He goes to the garden and finds her standing there looking at the sky. She is wearing a clear sparkling gown, that cut off a little up her thighs. The top part had a split down the middle and the top part of her back was showing.

Akeyana: I hate my life.

The Pharaoh walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders and massages them.

Pharaoh: I am sorry about your sisters.

Akeyana: Don't be. I am sorry I ever came here and sorry I ever had sisters.

The Pharaoh puts his arms around her.

Pharaoh: Well, I am glad you came here. You shouldn't punish yourself all the time for someone else's mistakes you will just feel depressed even more.

Akeyana: Well I can't help it. 

Pharaoh I want to give you something maybe it will cheer you up.

Akeyana: What is it?

Pharaoh: Its a gold necklace with Diamonds in it, I want to give this to you.

Akeyana: Really, ummmm thank you so much.

Pharaoh: This necklace will always be a symbol of our love.

Akeyana: Well its beautiful, what is this on the back.

Pharaoh holds her hands and reads the inscription on the back of the necklace and it says: 

Your love is pure as Gold and your beauty never fades, I love waking up every morning just to be with you everyday. Your majestic light shines day and night and your heavenly presence is a beautiful sight. You will always be a Goddess in my eyes a Goddess so magical you can turn the hands of time. What would I do if some strange morning, I opened up my eyes to find you gone I can't imagine how I would survive it I can't imagine how I would go on. There would be nothing left If I couldn't be with you there is nothing to live for, nothing to hold in my arms, nothing to kiss and nothing to make love to, you will always be in my heart whether I am near or far our love shines like the bright north star.

Akeyana blushes then cries, kisses the Pharaoh and hugs him tightly.

Pharaoh: I can't tell you enough how much I love you, I want you to stay here with me.

Akeyana: I will always be with you.

Pharaoh: I know you will that's why I love you so much.

Akeyana goes into Priest Aknadean's room to check on him and she wants to know more about Bakura and why he acts so violently.

Priest Aknadean is woke but he is still in pain. Akeyana decided to ask him a few questions since he is old and knows a lot of things.

Akeyana: I just came to see if you are feeling better.

Priest Aknadean: I am, a little.

Akeyana: That's good but ummm, can I ask you something?

Priest Aknadean: What is it?

Akeyana: Why does Bakura act like this? Why does he torture people and why does he want to kill people?

The Pharaoh walks by heading to his chambers and sees Akeyana talking to Priest Aknadean and decides to listens to what they are saying. 

Priest Aknadean: 15 years ago when the Pharaoh was just a baby in his mothers beautiful arms. His father was in power who was also my brother. In order to protect the kingdom from the enemy that was going to attack in the next 7 days. We needed something to protect our people from the

Kuruelnians. We did not have the military strength to fight them. These people used to make tombs but the city turned into a city full of thieves or as some people call it Thief Town. 

I consulted with my fellow Priests and we decided to use a spell in The Book of Millennium Magic which has been passed down in our kingdom since ancient times. Those who understand the magic recorded in this book, will have the ability to manipulate an army of Gods and Demons. If this book was to ever fall into the enemies hands they could cause a threat all over the continent. At first we were not able to understand what was in the book but, after decoding it, we got a spell which is the Alchemy of Darkness, Using a special technique an alloy can be transformed into a precious metal to make seven treasures and mysterious powers can be acquired. The Pharaoh was hesitant about the plan but decided it was the only way and we went on as planned.

We used a spell to create the 7 millennium items that our present today. By doing so we had to sacrifice 99 Kuruelnian people. Alchemy of Darkness, that is the agreement ceremony of God and Demon. No one realized that Bakura as a young boy was watching such a painful and crucial event. We sacrificed the people in Kuruelna village but not all of them were dead some got the chance to escape and fled to Atlantia. They pretended to be friends with the Atlantian people so that they would not be killed. The 7th day came and the Kuruelnian army was outside of the palace ready to attack. Only the Pharaoh and his 6 Priests fought the Kuruelnians. The Pharaoh and his 6 Priests used a shadow power to summon creatures and strike the enemy back. One of those creatures was Exodia. Bakura was hiding himself and watching The enemies attack each other.

Akeyana: Whoa. That's why Bakura acts the way he does. He probably feels that since you attacked him and sacrificed his people to make the millennium items, he would kill all the people here and take the millennium items for himself. But their is still something weird about Zork and Bakura. Its like they are connected to each other somehow, but I don't know exactly. 

Priest Aknadean: It is a mystery but Zork is a shadow part of me.

Akeyana: I feel so confused. Well thanks for clearing that up for me.

Priest Aknadean: Anytime.

Akeyana closed the door and left still lost in thought, the Pharaoh was close behind still thinking to himself about what Priest Aknadean was talking about. The Pharaoh turned around and looked down at his millennium puzzle holding on to it.


	17. Egypt Forever Chapter 16 PART 1 SPECIAL

__

The next day...

A ceremony was being held for the Pharaoh and Akeyana. She will officially become the new Queen of Egypt. They have not been able to have enough time to prepare for this because of recent events with the thief Bakura. 

Meanwhile...

Akeyana was getting prepared for the wedding, by the Pharaoh's special servants. Also, Priest Ishizu was their to assist. One of the maidens went to acquire more things for Akeyana when she saw the Pharaoh and Teania talking. Of course she stopped to be nosy. She hid behind the wall and stood their to listen.

The Pharaoh looked over the balcony at his kingdom. He felt something bad is bound to happen but, he will do what he can to save his people. Teania saw him looking sad and slowly walked over to him.

Teania: What's wrong?

Pharaoh: Nothing.

Teania: You always seem to look so down.

Pharaoh: I am fine. It just has been rough these past few days.

Teania: Tell me about it.

Pharaoh: I just have not been feeling good lately.

Teania: Well you have your Queen to help you get better.

Pharaoh: I know but, she seems to have changed. 

Teania: How?

Pharaoh: We don't really talk a lot anymore. I wanted to spend some more time with her but it has just been to many things going on. She never comes to me about anything, she always goes to someone else. I begin to wonder whats going on but, she won't tell me. She might be keeping some secret from me.

Teania: ( shocked ) Ummmm well I know she loves you. I mean Anzk-su-ha-me and Nafatiri are gone and I am sure she just is frustrated. She is going to be the new Queen today and her 2 sisters are not here to celebrate with her.

Pharaoh: I guess you have a point there.

Teania: Akeyana doesn't really talk to me about anything either she always goes to her friend Yochiko.

Pharaoh: I wish she would communicate with me more.

Teania: Maybe, she has a problem that you might not be able to fix.

Pharaoh: She was really fond of Priest Mahado.

Teania gets closer to him.

Teania: I know. She always talked to him about stuff. But, are you still going to marry Akeyana?

Pharaoh: Yes. 

Teania: That's good. I was wondering if you could help me with a problem.

Pharaoh: What problem?

Teania: How do you tell someone that already loves another person that you love them?

Pharaoh: Just tell that person how you really feel and just remember that you can still be good friends.

Teania: Thanks for the advice.

Pharaoh: Anytime.

Teania: Well I'll just say what I was going to tell you.

Pharaoh: What's that?

Teania: I love you.

Pharaoh: ( shocked ) Teania. I......don't know what to say.

Teania: I have been holding it in for a while now. I know you love Akeyana but, I still love you.

Pharaoh: You know we could never be together. If I could be with you I would but, I can't. You'll always be a good friend to me though.

The Pharaoh gives her a hug and Teania cries happily in his arms. He wipes her tears away and gives he a kiss on the cheek.

Pharaoh: I am always here for you. Remember that your friends are by your side.

Teania: Thank you. You have always given me the confidence to go on. Your words are always comforting. 

Pharaoh: Thank you.

Maiden 1: It is time for me to break up this little love fest.

The Pharaoh leaves so that he can continue to prepare for his wedding. The spying maiden gets the items she needs and runs back to the room were Akeyana is getting prepared. She decides to wait until they are finished preparing her then, she will tell her.

Akeyana: What took you so long?

Maiden 1: So sorry your highness I had to stop.

Akeyana: Its okay just forget about it.

Maiden 1: Thank you.

Two hours later...

Akeyana was ready. Akeyana was wearing a very big dress. It was very sparkly and glittery. It was a combination of silver, white and gold. It had long see through sleeves that had flowers around the wrists. She had silver strings in the front that tied up and made her chest stick out. The top part of the dress had white and gold designs. She had bracelets on her wrists and upper arms. The dress spreads out and its white, silver and gold with a bow tied in the back. Her dress made a V shape downward, which had another part hanging down but not too far down. She had on long earrings and more earrings pierced on the upper part of her ear. She had on a long head cover which came down to her feet. She had white flowers that came around her head and a white crown on that had 2 little hearts on the sides and a big heart in the middle, with a cross shape pendant under the big heart. her whole face looked glittery and pretty. The head dress came over her head and covered her face. Her toe nails, finger nails and lips were painted. She had on ankle bracelets and her feet were covered with white shoes. The upper part of her back was showing. The bottom of her dress had white flowers going all around. Silver beads hung down from her hair. She had 3 necklaces on one bigger than the other. She also had on white gloves.

She was set to go but still nervous as hell. When everyone left to inform the Pharaoh that Akeyana was ready, one of the maidens stayed behind to tell Akeyana what she had heard. Priest Ishizu came back to ask Queen Akeyana a question but she saw that she was chatting with the servant and decided to come back later.

Maiden 1: Queen Akeyana, I have something very important to tell you.

Queen Akeyana: Is it really important?

Maiden 1: Yes, but if you would like I can tell you later.

Queen Akeyana: Is it good or bad.

Maiden 1: ( hesitating ).................. its bad.

Queen Akeyana: Is Teania still here?

Maiden 1: Of course but it does have something to do with her.

Queen Akeyana: Okay, tell me.

The Maiden told her and Akeyana started shaking inside and her eyes turned red with hateful tears. 

Maiden 1:Your Majesty, I am sorry to tell you this but I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Queen Akeyana: I am not marring him. If that is how he feels about me than I won't marry him. He can marry my sister since he seems to love her so much.

Maiden 1: It is not like that. I know he loves you.

Queen Akeyana: WELL I DON'T CARE ANYMORE THIS WEDDING IS OFF!!!!!

Maiden 1: You can't be serious. I know you two can work it out somehow.

Queen Akeyana: I am through with this. I have had enough pain in my life and I don't need this. If he doesn't love me than he can be with someone else.

The Priests, Pharaoh, and servants heard yelling coming from the preparation room. The Pharaoh, 5 servants, and Priests Ishizu and Shadah went to see what is going on.

Priest Shadah: You should go back to your chambers my Pharaoh. We will take care of this.

Pharaoh: I need to see Akeyana.

Priest Shadah: I know but we want to go see what is the problem first and we shall inform you.

Pharaoh: Fine.

The Pharaoh walked backed to his chambers looking puzzled about the whole situation. He saw Teania running towards him and he stopped.

Teania: A servant told me that there was yelling coming from Akeyana's room. I just came to check on her.

Pharaoh: Now is not a good time we must wait.

Teania: Okay.

The Pharaoh went back on the throne and waited. Teania sat down and waited also, trying to figure out why she would be crying on such a happy day.

Inside the Preparation room...

Priest Shadah: What is wrong my Queen?

Queen Akeyana: ( still crying ) I can't marry him.

Priest Shadah kneels down in front of her and holds her hands.

Priest Shadah: I don't understand why.

Queen Akeyana: He doesn't love me anymore.

Priest Shadah: I believe he does or he wouldn't be marring you right now. You know he worries about you all the time and he wants to be with you.

Queen Akeyana: That's not what I heard.

Priest Ishizu: What did that servant say to you? 

The 5 servants left but the Maiden 1 stood closely by to listen in. Queen Akeyana told the Priests what the young lady told her. The Priests were shocked but they knew the Pharaoh still cared about her.

Priest Shadah: You must marry him.

Priest Ishizu: I know he was just being nice to Teania like he has always been to you.

Queen Akeyana: I am sorry but I don't want to marry him, he doesn't love me anymore. He loves my sister more than me and I know he has feelings for her.

Priest Shadah: Please marry him. Its his wedding day we want to make him happy good. Everyone cares about you and the show must go on. If your not going to do this for the Pharaoh's sake then, do it for Priest Mahado's sake and for the sake of your sisters.

Queen Akeyana: Fine I will marry him.

Priest Shadah & Priest Ishizu: Thank you.

Akeyana gives them a hug and waits until the all preparations are complete.


	18. Egypt Forever Chapter 17 PART 2 SPECIAL

__

The whole palace was decorated very neatly by the servants. It had a lot of white flowers everywhere and other fancy decorations that made the palace look spectacular. The wedding was in 4 more hours and Queen Akeyana sat up in her room wanting to be alone. She wasn't worried about the Pharaoh at all anymore. She just wanted to get this over with and leave. 

Queen Akeyana: ( Maybe I should just leave. My own sister is trying to take someone I love a way from me. I actually think Anak-su-ha-me was right about her. I wish Nafatiri was here to see me, as well as my mother but not my father, he'll probably hit someone like he usually does. Teania has changed. If she loves him and he loves her maybe she should be putting on this beautiful dress not me. I can't be married to a lie. Maybe I should just leave.)

Queen Akeyana gets up out of the bed and leaves the room. She looks around to see if anyone is their or close by. Everyone is downstairs continuing to decorate, cook, clean, and all other preparations needed. She runs back in her room and grabs a blanket to cover herself with, then she quietly walks down the stairs and out of the palace. She is going to her friend Yochiko's house.

As she is walking she hears all the villagers talking about the wedding and how happy they are. She suddenly feels that she should marry the Pharaoh for the sake of the people, even if she feels he doesn't love her anymore.

At Yochiko's house...

Yochiko: Hi Akeyana. I already know why your sad. Some young lady came to my house and told me everything and she said you might not marry the Pharaoh.

Queen Akeyana: Your right, I might not.

Yochiko: Obviously, someone doesn't want you to marry him and I am guessing that it was that girl who has been going around gossiping. If she wasn't in love with the Pharaoh why would she be so anxious to tell you what he said.

Queen Akeyana: ( sighs ) I guess your right.

Yochiko: You guys need to have more order in the palace. If the Pharaoh talks to a female let him, I know Teania wasn't trying to hurt you. Everyone gets nervous before they are married. Don't let a servant try and change the way you feel about the Pharaoh. I know everyone loves him and its kind of hard not too but, your love has to be stronger than that.

Queen Akeyana: Your right. Its hard for me to talk to him about personal stuff because I don't think he understands me.

Yochiko: You have to tell him first then maybe he will understand you. Don't let some jealous girl make you stop loving him.

Queen Akeyana: Your right. Thanks Yochiko.

Yochiko: Anytime. Now, Lets get you back to the palace before they worry about you.

Queen Akeyana: Okay.

At the Palace...

Priest Ishizu goes into Queen Akeyana's room and finds she is not there. This worries her because she thinks she has run away. She leaves Queen Akeyana's room immediately and looks around the palace for her. As she is running she sees her come in with her friend Yochiko. Priest Ishizu is relieved then walks over to the 2 girls.

Priest Ishizu: Miss Akeyana you worried me I thought you ran away.

Queen Akeyana: I'm sorry I just needed to see my friend.

Priest Ishizu: Its okay, just notify someone next time.

Queen Akeyana: Okay. I have one request though.

Priest Ishizu: What is it?

Queen Akeyana: I would like to have my friend Yochiko be a part of my wedding. I want her cleaned up with a pretty dress on.

Priest Ishizu: It will be done.

Priest Ishizu signaled the maidens to come over and take Yochiko to get ready for the wedding.

Queen Akeyana: I'll see you when you are finished Yochiko.

Yochiko: Okay, bye.

Queen Akeyana looked around and saw Priests Ishizu and Shadah but not Priest Seto. She figured that he was with the BEG so she went to go see him.

In the BEG's room...

Queen Akeyana only sees the BEG. The BEG starts to wake up and Queen Akeyana doesn't know what to do.

BEG: Who is there?

Queen Akeyana: Its just me. I'm Akeyana.

BEG: I remember now. What are you doing here?

Queen Akeyana: I was just looking for Priest Seto, I didn't mean to disturb you.

BEG: Its okay. What are you dressed so pretty for?

Queen Akeyana: I am getting married today.

BEG: Really, you look beautiful.

Queen Akeyana: Thank You. How have you been feeling?

BEG: Fine.

Queen Akeyana: What is your name?

Kisara: My name is Kisara.

Queen Akeyana: That is a beautiful name.

Kisara: Thank you. Shouldn't you be heading back? You don't want them to think you are gone.

Queen Akeyana: I have thought about it but, I will be leaving now, bye Kisara.

Kisara: Wait! Why do you want to leave?

Queen Akeyana: I just feel he doesn't love me anymore.

Kisara: Shouldn't you try and work it out?

Queen Akeyana: ( sighs ) Yeah I guess so.

Kisara: Well, I hope you work it out. I can tell you love him and you shouldn't let anything come between that.

Queen Akeyana: Your right. Thanks.

Kisara: Anytime.

Queen Akeyana: I'll be heading back now. See you later Kisara.

Kisara: Bye, Akeyana. 

Queen Akeyana walks off still thinking about what Kisara and Yochiko told her but, is still having second thoughts about marring the Pharaoh.

Meanwhile...

The Pharaoh was ready and sitting in his room thinking about Akeyana.

Pharaoh: ( I wonder what she was crying about earlier?)

Priest Shadah walks in to talk to the Pharaoh.

Priest Shadah: You look real good.

Pharaoh: Thank you. What was the matter with Akeyana?

Priest Shadah: Well, She was just a little nervous about marring you.

Pharaoh: She seemed so happy earlier. What happened?

Priest Shadah: She was just very scared and nervous.

Pharaoh: Is she okay now?

Priest Shadah: Yes. I must continue for preparations now.

Pharaoh: Thanks for telling me.

Priest Shadah: Anytime.

Priest Shadah continues to prepare while Priest Ishizu is questioning the Maiden 1 that was talking to Queen Akeyana.

Priest Ishizu: What did you say to Queen Akeyana? Whatever you said to her because of you the wedding might be ruined if she does not marry the Pharaoh.

Maiden 1: I only told her what the Pharaoh was talking to Teania about. Its not my fault the Pharaoh doesn't love her.

Priest Ishizu slaps her and she falls on the floor.

Priest Ishizu: ( angry tone ) The Pharaoh does love her. Whether or not you love the Pharaoh or Teania loves the Pharaoh, he has chosen Akeyana. I don't want to see you near Queen Akeyana for the rest of the day.

Maiden 1: Yes ma'am.

They both walk away because the wedding is about to begin. Queen Akeyana is ready and the Pharaoh is ready also. All of Egypt is there. When the Pharaoh and the Queen walk down hand in hand all of Egypt bows down in honor. Queen Akeyana tries to keep a smile on her face. The lovely maidens as well as Teania and Yochiko walk down and throw flowers. Shimon grants their marriage and after the ceremony the Festivities begin.

The belly dancers begin with a combination of the fire dancers. A few people do tricks and a juggler comes out. A few people do tricks with the animals.

As they are watching the Pharaoh glances over to Queen Akeyana. She has tears coming down her eyes but is still trying to enjoy the party.

Pharaoh: What's wrong?

Queen Akeyana: ( silent )

Pharaoh: Akeyana what's wrong?

Queen Akeyana: ( remains silent )

The Pharaoh shakes Queen Akeyana and she finally responds.

Pharaoh: Akeyana what's the matter with you I thought you would be happy.

Queen Akeyana: I am happy. I just don't feel good.

Pharaoh: If you want we can cancel the party.

Queen Akeyana: No, that's alright I'll be fine.

Pharaoh: Okay.

The Pharaoh holds Queen Akeyana's hand and rubs it but she still is unhappy. The feast is about to begin and Queen Akeyana stares around trying to look happy. She really is happy but she is still feeling hurt inside.

Pharaoh: Akeyana, please tell me what's wrong.

Queen Akeyana: You don't want to know.

Pharaoh: Yes I do. You have been sad all day.

Queen Akeyana: Do you love me?

Pharaoh: Of course. Why would I marry you if I didn't.

Queen Akeyana: Maybe because you love my sister more than me.

The Pharaoh just looks at her.

Pharaoh: Why would you say something like that?

Queen Akeyana: Because its true.

Pharaoh: I think of your sister only as a friend and nothing more.

Queen Akeyana: Do you mean it?

Pharaoh: Yes.

Queen Akeyana: I'm really sorry for getting mad at you.

Pharaoh: Its okay. I know people have probably been trying to tell you untruthful things about me so that you wouldn't love me anymore but, I do love you and all the lies can never separate me from you.

Queen Akeyana: I love you too.

They kiss and continue watching the performances. After that, everyone heads over to the grand hall were the feast is about to begin. As Queen Akeyana and the Pharaoh are heading over their a little boy runs up to her.

Little Boy: Hello your highnesses.

Queen Akeyana: Hello little boy. What is your name?

Osiris: My names Osiris but you can call me Ozzy. 

Queen Akeyana: Its nice to meet you Osiris.

Osiris: You look very pretty.

Queen Akeyana: Thank you.

Osiris: I have a gift for you.

Queen Akeyana: What is it?

Osiris: It is a bright stone with strange characters on it. I don't know what they mean but I wanted to give it to you.

Queen Akeyana: Thank you, Its very beautiful. Your so sweet.

Queen Akeyana gives Ozzy a kiss on the cheek and he starts blushing.

Osiris: Thanks.

Queen Akeyana: How would you like to be my special guest for tonight?

Osiris: Yes.

Queen Akeyana: Come with me then.

Shimon gets up and says a little touching speech for the Pharaoh and Queen Akeyana and then everyone begins eating.


	19. Egypt Forever chapter 18 PART 3 SPECIAL

__

After the feast everyone just stands around talking, laughing and having a good time. Everyone is chatting with the Pharaoh because they are all happy for him and his Queen. Queen Akeyana is standing outside in the garden away from all the people. She is observing the necklace Osiris gave her. Someone walks up behind her and she is startled to find out that it is Priest Karim.

Queen Akeyana: What are you doing here?

Priest Karim: I was wondering were you are everyone was looking for you.

Queen Akeyana: I needed air. Its a lot of people in the palace.

Priest Karim: I think your just shy.

Queen Akeyana: Well I am a little bit.

Priest Karim: Don't be. These are your people now and they will be looking up to you as their leader if something were to happen to the Pharaoh.

Queen Akeyana: I know.

Priest Karim: Come. Lets go back inside. You are too pretty to be out here by yourself in the dark.

Queen Akeyana: Are you trying to hit on me? 

Priest Karim: ( laughing ) No.

Queen Akeyana stands behind Priest Karim and walks into the palace.

Queen Akeyana walked over to the Pharaoh who was chatting with some people and just held onto his hand. The Pharaoh was very happy and delighted this day for he didn't know that he would be getting another surprise. Osiris ran over to Queen Akeyana to ask her a question. 

Osiris: Queen Akeyana could I ask you an important question?

Queen Akeyana: What is it?

Osiris: I can't tell you here. Well its umm kind of personal.

Queen Akeyana: Okay, we can go somewhere else then.

Osiris grabs Queen Akeyana's hand and they walk to a little room. Osiris is looking down at the ground, shaking nervously thinking that she might say no.

Queen Akeyana: What did you want to say?

Osiris: Well I wanted to know if you could be my mommy because I don't have any parents, brothers, or sisters. I was left all alone. I always wander the streets, steal food, and sleep in a box. If you don't want me I'll understand because it seems no one does anyway.

Queen Akeyana: I'll take you in. I don't know how the Pharaoh will react but since you have no where to go, you can be my son.

Osiris: Seriously?

Queen Akeyana: Yes.

Osiris runs into Queen Akeyana's arms and gives her a hug because now he has some parents. Queen Akeyana gives him a kiss on the forehead and she gets one of her servants to clean him up and put him on some clean clothes. She plans to tell the Pharaoh after the party. As the Pharaoh walks around looking for Queen Akeyana a group of girls approach him ( Hoes ) and start flirting with him. He talks to the girls for a while, then he leaves and the Pharaoh continues looking for Queen Akeyana. He doesn't realize that one of those girls was his ex queen and she is plotting for revenge on the Pharaoh. Meanwhile, Priest Ishizu and Priest Seto begin talking getting deeper into their conversation.

Priest Ishizu: This has been a great day.

Priest Seto: Yes, it has.

Priest Ishizu: Do you ever wonder what its like to be in love?

Priest Seto: Not really.

Priest Ishizu: If I was in love with someone I want our love to be as strong as the Pharaoh and his new Queen. It seems that you never know who is in love with you until you finally realize that the person you love is really close to you.

Priest Seto: I know. I love you.

Priest Ishizu: What?

Priest Seto: I love you Ishizu. Its like you said "you never know who is in love with you until you finally realize that the person you love is really close to you". I love you I just didn't know how to say it. Although I had feelings for someone else at one time I know now that I love you.

Priest Ishizu: Really Seto?

Priest Seto: Really I do.

Priest Ishizu: I love you too.

Priest Ishizu holds Priest Seto crying happily as he dries her eyes, picks her up in his arms and kisses her. He still loves Kisara but he can't choose between the two.

Priest Seto: I love you. 

Priest Seto leaves and goes to check on Kisara. Priest Ishizu just stands their smiling happily.

Meanwhile...

Osiris is sitting in a tub soaking and Queen Akeyana sits there and watches him. She still feels she should not have married the Pharaoh. She only did it for the people and her friends.

Osiris: What's wrong mommy?

Queen Akeyana: Nothing. I'm fine.

Osiris: You look like your happy but you don't always seem that way.

Queen Akeyana: I'm just wore out from this party.

Osiris: Then why don't you get some rest?

Queen Akeyana: I'm not really sleepy.

5 of the Maidens knock on the door to talk to Queen Akeyana.

Queen Akeyana: Come in.

Maiden 1: Hello my Queen.

Queen Akeyana: What gossip do you have for me this time?

Maiden 1: What I have been telling you is all true. By Ra I swear it all is.

Queen Akeyana: What is your name?

Maiden 1: My name is Shana.

Queen Akeyana: Well what did you need to tell me?

Shana: I know that you are probably still angry with the Pharaoh but before you came here he used to have many wives. I didn't like any of them. They were mean nasty and always wanted sex. They tried to work us hard until we were dying, they tortured us, they whipped us, they made us do outrageous things. But, you were not like any of them. Your nice and always helping and you deserve someone like that. I will never know what the Pharaoh saw in these obnoxious women.

Queen Akeyana just sits their in a shock full of tears.

Maiden 5: It was horrible. The Pharaoh seems so nice when you actually meet him and talk to him in person but still, he let this go on. He is like a shining God to everyone.

Maiden 4: Yes, such a man of his stature should have better sense then to mess with girls like that. I don't know what he saw in them either. Who knows how many guys they've slept with before they came here.

Shana: We are saying this for your own safety. Its not because we are jealous of you or because we hate you we just wanted to let you know the truth behind the innocent Pharaoh.

Osiris is listening to all this and sits their looking at his mother crying unstoppably. She doesn't want to believe it but its real. The Pharaoh has had many unbelievably nasty wives.

Queen Akeyana: Then what am I supposed to do. 

Shana: You can't leave us!

Maiden 5: If you leave then it will just be the same as it was.

Queen Akeyana: Why didn't you tell him?

Shana: It was too risky. If we were to tell the Pharaoh this he probably wouldn't believe us then we would have all been killed on account of accusations toward the Queen.

Queen Akeyana remains in shock. She just realized she put all her love for the Pharaoh out and it all is being slowly washed away.

Queen Akeyana: Why didn't I know about this before the wedding.

Maiden 2: The Pharaoh didn't want to hurt you.

The Pharaoh comes in and finds Queen Akeyana talking with the 5 Maidens but he sees she is crying again. The 5 Maidens take Osiris out the tub and they all leave.

Queen Akeyana: Why didn't you tell me that you had all these wives?

Pharaoh: If I would have said anything you would have left and I wouldn't see you again.

Queen Akeyana: I think maybe we should just be friends.

Pharaoh: Akeyana you just don't understand. 

Queen Akeyana: What don't I understand. You needed love that bad. I know your a good person but why all this. If I would have known sooner we could have waited to get married. But you lead me on to believe that you were everything to me.

Pharaoh: If I could take back all I did I would but I can't. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me if I told you this.

Queen Akeyana: What do we do now? I can't live like this anymore.

Pharaoh: There must be some way we can work this out.

Queen Akeyana: I don't think I can trust you anymore. I get jealous easily, but this is ridiculous.

Pharaoh: I never was good at saying I love you to someone. Whenever I was in a relationship with a girl I liked it would backfire. That's how I have had so many wives. They were very mean and I tried making peace with them. I only broke up with them because it might have put a strain on my kingdom. I just thought maybe for once I could find a girl who actually loves me and not all my riches. I didn't want to rush into this marriage because I knew you would find out and probably leave me. All the days I've spent with you have been great. You treated me better than any of my other wives and I don't want you to leave.

Queen Akeyana: Why didn't you tell me all this before. I would have listened to you and understood more better. 

Pharaoh: I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted someone to love. You give me confidence when you are by my side. I just needed time and enough courage to tell you how I felt about you. My love life has not been so great for a while now.

Queen Akeyana: I just wish you would have told me all of this before. I always worry about you. I worry if your not here, where you are, who you are with. There is only so much I can take. 

Pharaoh: I don't know what to do sometimes.

Queen Akeyana: I don't know what to do sometimes either. I lost my 2 sisters but I have to keep on going. I know if I sit around and wait they won't come back. No matter how hard I pray they are gone. I thought about giving up numerous times but I didn't. If I did I wouldn't have ever met you. I learned a lot from you. You may not think so but I did. If you love me you can tell me whatever. You should be honest to your heart. Don't try and do what you can't handle. If this is too much we can just be friends its your choice.

Pharaoh: Your right. I should be honest with myself. These things have never worked out for me. I do want to be with you and I want to work this out.

Queen Akeyana: Well we can work together than.

The Pharaoh embraces Queen Akeyana and they kiss. Just than, Osiris comes running toward Queen Akeyana.

Osiris: Mommy are you better now?

Queen Akeyana: Yes.

The Pharaoh is looking puzzled.

Pharaoh: What's going on here?

Queen Akeyana: Osiris came to me and wanted a family so I said I would be his mother if that's alright with you.

Pharaoh: Its alright with me.

Osiris: Thank you.

Inside Priest Aknadean's room...

Zork Necrophedius: It is time. The Pharaoh's reign must come to an end. I will revive Bakura, he cannot stay dead. A part of me is sealed in the millennium Ring. With my new slave Anak-su-ha-me I am sure of victory.


End file.
